Dumbledore is back
by LordMoldyvort
Summary: Dumbledore is given a second chance. He will come back in time to 1992. Can he do it right this time? Will Harry reach his true potential now with proper mentor? Mostly Dumbledore and Harry POV. Not slash
1. Chapter 1

**Important note:** I am from central Europe, and my English is not good. I apologize. Please, if you find mistakes, write it to the review. The story is for you and reviews about how bad my English is without correction will not improve it. Thank you. I really hope my English will improve eventually.

**Disclamer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Prologue**

"Severus..."

The sound frightened Harry beyond anything he had experienced all evening. For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading. Snape said nothing, but walked forward and pushed Malfoy roughly out of the way. The three Death Eaters fell back without a word. Even the werewolf seemed cowed. Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face.

"Severus...please..." Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Harry's scream of horror never left him; silent and unmoving, he was forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air. For a split second, he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell slowly backward, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore opened his eyes and in front of him, sitting behing his table was Ariana, his sister. "Ariana?" he asked with a small, sad smile. "I guess I am in my next great adventure." he continued uncertainly.

But Ariana didn't smile. "Albus," she said dissaprovingly, "I am verry dissappointed in you." She said in a harsh tone.

Dumbledore paled. "W-what?" He hoped she would forgive him that incident many years ago, the moment he failed to protect his family.

"Yes, my dear brother, you hear correctly. I am dissappointed. Do you have any idea what have you done?"

"I d-don't know what you mean?" Stuttered still pale Albus. "What is going on?"

Ariana sighed. "Let's start from the beginning. The prophecy. Let me tell you, you have screwed it so much. The prophecy has been nearly fulfilled that day, on Halloween 1981. The Dark lord came, marked the child as his equal and the power he knows not was love - from his mother sacrifice. And that part about killing each other is about Harry's scar, the horcrux. That part of Voldemort cannot live in Harry's body, while Harry lives. And Harry cannot live with that scar."

"B-but.." started Dumbledore, evidently confused. This wasn't about Grindelwald and his mistakes long time ago. He realized what she said about Harry. "They both live or not...?" He didn't understand.

Ariana sighed again. "That dear brother, is one of your biggest flaw. You see, prophesies are rather tricky. It is not meant literally. It doesn't mean that Harry is the only one who can kill Voldemort, only the part inside him. Harry cannot live good life with

that scar. Because of that scar, he has bad sight, headaches, his power is constantly drained." She explained in a tone used with very small children.

Albus frowned. "His power was drained?"

"I can't believe that you didn't noticed. Do you not find it odd, that a thirteen-year old can produce a corporeal Patronus, but has a problem with everyday 'easy' spells?. It is because of that blasted scar. His magic is unstable.

However..." She paused. "The scar is not the only reason that his power is low and unstable." She looked at him pointedly.

Albus, who was slowly regaining his colour, paled once more. He understood what she meant. He was the reason.

"Yes Albus. You were the one of the reasons. You left him with the Dursleys. You left him with family who hate him. His aunt, who envies her long-dead sister and uncle, who is a bully and their whale of a son."

"But the blood protections..." Started Albus, but Ariana interupted him.

"Bollocks!" she snapped. "Blood wards or not, the great Albus Dumbledore nearly created new Voldemort. They are so alike you know, brother? Both of them were raised in abusive environment, both of them are parseltonques, both of them are really powerful, both of them have a certain charisma..and Harry have a good reason to hate you.." she finished ruthlessly.

"But Harry isn't like him." whispered Dumbledore. His sister was right, he screwed up. All his perfect plans and he forgot about that Harry was a human, a person. And he thought that he learned from his past mistakes.

"No, he isn't. But it was close. He didn't have a good time in school. That thing about Heir of Slytherin, the Triwizard Tournament, the Ministry. He was very close." continued Ariana.

"Close to what?" Asked Dumbledore gloomily.

"Close to the dark side. Close to the dark arts. You know, his friend Hermione would go with him. She would go with him everywhere. Imagine that, dear brother, imagine both of them go dark. His power would reacted better with horcrux when using the dark arts. The horcrux would have subconciously encouraged him. And the knowledge Hermione possesses...imagine she would dig deeper to the dark arts..." There Ariana stopped a shook her head. Her disappointment was visible.

"Let's talk about something else. You know, you should train him, whether you thought he have to die or not. You should train your students. Not DA, but real fighting. But you just left them, full of memories about great man and with nothing to help them to survive. But I am getting ahead. Come with me." She stood up and pointed to the pensieve.

Both Albus and Ariana Dumbledore went to the pensieve. Few hours later, they were back and Dumbledore was pale, shocked and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Whatever he had seen, it must have been terrible.

In the pensieve:

Albus watched as Alastor Moody was killed by Voldemort, the Ministry of magic fell, the Minister was killed, hundreds of muggleborn witches and wizard were given a dementor kiss, he watched torturing in the Malfoy manor, his disgraced grave, Death Eaters torturing students in the Hogwarts, break into the Gringots, Battle of Hogwarts, where another students, staff members and members of the Order were killed. Remus, Tonks, Fred Weasley, nearly one-hundred people who fought for the light were killed. He watched one third of Hogwarts ruined, Harry coming to the Forbidden forest to sacrifice himself, and the final defeat of Voldemort.

"Now you see Albus, what have you done?" Ariana asked. Dumbledore nodded. He could have saved many lives only by basic training for students. And his Order...

"Good. Let's talk about the things you saw. The horcrux behind Harry's scar can by destroyed using another way than killing curse you know. Several ways in fact. You could find it, it is easy, if only you use that brain of yours! Magic is surprisingly simple."

Albus looked at her, thunderstrucked. Several ways? But how?

Ariana continued. "And what about Severus Snape my dear brother. Do you trust him?"

Dumbledore, like always, produced his favourite saying – "I trust Severus."

"Yes you do, you fool!" shouted Ariana. "And that's the problem. A spy, my arse! One cannot be spy forever, it must end sometime! He was playing two sides until he was dying. He waited for one side to win, so he can be part of it. He did the right thing only when he was dying. He could find Potter hours before, he could send him patronus, he could left his memories in the office..."

Dumbledore frowned. "That cannot by right.."

"Think about it! That's not all." interupted Ariana again, "Remember the DoM incident? Harry and others were flying to London by testrals and brooms. To London! It lasted at least three hours. And Snape knew about it right after they left. Within three hours, there could have been at least twenty Order members plus trusted aurors. But when Snape informed you about it? After they arrived at the ministry. Isn't it suspicious?"

Albus realized that she was right. If Severus told him earlier, he could just wait at the Ministry for them.

And don't forget the education. From the year 1982, when Snape started teaching, his requirements for potions had costed about one hundred students their carriers. Yes Albus, I am talking about aurors and healers. Numbers of applicants for aurors dropped by 70% since Snape started teaching. All because he requires an O in potions to study for NEWTs. It is no wonder that Voldemort took over the ministry. It was riddicuously easy. No one was in his way after you died."

"Bu-but..." started Albus but stopped. His sister was right, something was definitely amiss with that man, but he never noticed. Or he just didn't want to. When Fudge reduced the budget for auror department, he blamed him, but it was understandable now, when he thought about it. Too little people to train.

Ariana continued. "The Slytherins were favorited, and because of that, the rest of school houses hated them. You can't explain to the teenegers that house points and school cup don't matter. Slytherins themselves believed they are superior, because they could do almost everything with no punishments. The Gryffindors were taken points because of "loud breathing", "cheek", Hufflepuffs were constantly scared, and Ravenclaws were not appraised because of their knowledge. And by whom? By Snape, the head of Slytherin. Slytherins students bullied other Hufflepufs, fought with Griffindors, but every time Snape appeared and took points from everybody but from Slytherins. Others were given detentions, Slytherins were sent to their common room and that was all. Is it any wonder that they joined Voldemort? They thinks they are superior like him."

Dumbledore was very sad and also angry at himself. All the time he tried to change Slytherins using subtle means was wasted by a man he trusted above all. It was now clear Snape played both sides. "What about his oath to Lily?" He asked as a last resort.

"Oh yes, his oath. His oath basically stated that he would not kill him personally nor will he ask others to kill him. It didn't said anything about bullying, riddiculing or anything. He hated him and that's all. What do you think Lily Potter would think of him after the years of bullying?" Dumbledore sighed. His sister had a point.

Ariana continued.

"Then there is the question about DADA class. I know you couldn't keep a profesor more than for a year, but Albus, you are supposed to be wise. That isn't the only way to learn. You could have started the dueling clubs, defence associations for those who wanted to learn. And as you could see, DA had pretty good success. Students suddenly had EE or O in defence. And it was fifteen year old who was teaching!"

"The next subject is History of Magic. Why everything students were taught were goblin rebelions? Why didn't they learn about the war with Voldemort? They would know he is a halfblood with muggle father. It could prevent some people from joining him. It could have opened the eyes of some purebloods." She was clearly very angry with him. "But for some reason you thought it would do good if people didn't know."

'Why didn't I thought about it?', thought Albus. It was so simple, just tell the truth.

"You didn't thought about many things brother. But let's talk about my favorite subject." She said darkly.

Albus cringed. He knew what was going on. That blasted things. The Hallows.

"Oh yes Albus, the Deathly Hallows. How could you be so stupid? That day you came to the Gaunt shack, you were so close. You could have saved so many lives. But no, the great Albus Dumbledore once again failed. How could you not noticed the compulsion charm on the ring? You couldn't use the stone while it was in the ring. And pray tell me, once you destroyed the ring and separated the Ressurection stone, why didn't you use it then? Was it that hard?"

Dumbledore was clearly confused. "But the ring can not bring the dead to life. How could it help?"

"All you know about it is from the fairytale stories, am I right?" She asked with a smirk.

From the look on Dumbledore's face it was clear that she was.

"The stone was first used by Odysseus, who sought the way home from the Troyan war. He used it to summon Tiresias, the blind prophet, who told him about his options." Dumbledore looked at her wide-eyed.

"I see you get it. You could have summoned me, and I would tell you what to do. Heck, everyone who is summoned must answer your questions to the some point. The Ressurection stone is very powerful tool. It is not some silly thing you can use to chat with the dead. But no, you believed some fairytale about man who wanted back his bride." Ariana continued with teary eyes. She wasn't angry anymore, not when her brother looked soo broken.

"I was afraid..." stuttered Albus and Ariana nodded sadly.

"I could have told you to amputate your hand. You would have lived for another twelve years or so providing you won't be killed by other means. The ministry would not fell. A few hundred wizards would not be killed for nothing. The entire Harry's sixth year you knew you would die, and have you done anything good? No. You could show everything about Tom Riddle to Harry at one or two occasions instead of two semesters."

"I could.." murmured Albus, mainly for himself.

"You knew you would die, and planned Harry to die, because of the horcrux. You didn't know that he will survive it, did you? If Voldermort used cutting curse or something other than killing curse, Harry would have died. Tell me, who would kill Voldemort if Harry died? No one!"

Ariana clearly wasn't finished. There were too many failures.

"Why didn't you tell the Order about horcruxes? At least Alastor Moody should have known. Maybe Kingsley. But with Moody killed, the Order didn't know what to do. He could have led the Order." She paused and looked angrily at him. "But there was your perfect plan for rescue. Seven Potters. Supposedly for Snape to secure his position in the inner circle. What a load of bullshit" She exclaimed.

Albus looked at her questioningly. He thought it was a good plan.

"The Order didn't believe Snape, so it would not be surprising that he didn't know about that plan. Should Voldemort dug deeper, he would have realized that something was wrong. Moody was killed and because of that ministry fell a few weeks before it should. He would not have allowed some silly wedding in the middle of war! The Order was at the wedding, so the ministry fell." she finished.

Dumbledore didn't reacted. He was deep in thought. His sister literally crushed him with truth. This wasn't the Great next adventure he had dreamed of. It was like hell. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes.

Suddenly Ariana stood up and hugged her brother tightly. "Oh Albus." She exclaimed. "I am sorry, but I had to do it. It was my duty to tell you. I am so sorry." She was sobbing.

Albus was a broken man. This was too much for him. He was hugging his sister after so many years. His sister have forgiven him. This was the moment he wanted and feared for almost one hundred years. He realized what she had said after a few minutes.

"D-duty?" murmured Dumbledore.

"Yes brother. You don't think that all the things I told you was to torture, do you?"

Dumbledore nodded, ashamed. That was indeed what he was thinking.

"Oh you silly brother of mine. You are so old, but sometimes your are like little frightened child." Laughed Ariana. "I am really sorry, it was hard, I know. But I didn't do it for fun. You have been given a second chance." She told him with a small smile.

"But why, who would give me a second chance after everything I have done? I don't understand." Dumbledore exclaimed. He couldn't believed that somebody would give him a second chance. Not after everything he done. Not after so many deaths he was responsible for, after all manipulations. Was it even possible?

"Shhh, everything is fine." She soothed him. "Do your recognize where you are?"

Albus looked around and noticed that they were in his office. On the perch was Fawkes, and on the wall were portraits of previous headmasters. His devices were slowly humming and outside the window he could see the sun rising. Everything was calm and peaceful.

"It...it looks like my old office." He said confused.

"Oh yes, it is." She said slowly with a smile. "And the year is 1992. Summer. This is your second chance brother. Use it well. I love you..." And she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dumbledore's office, August, 1992**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office deep in thoughts. There were so many things to do. While in the pensieve, Ariana pointed the other things to do. 'I should make a list.' thought Dumbledore.

Last day was exceptionally hard for him. His death, talking to his sister, emotional breakdown from seeing so many deaths of his friends and students and finally, his return back. If somebody told him this a few weeks ago, he would send them to the St. Mungo.

Fortunately, he has two years before the real action starts. Destroying the diary early will not affect the 'old' timeline. At least Voldemort's plans. Despite the advantage Dumbledore has, defeating Lord Voldemort won't be easy. He can't kill him in the graveyard, because of the ring horcrux. There was a real chance, that Voldemort will check on his horcrux in the Gaunt shack. Riddle Manor was too close so Dumbledore can't take this risk. Also the Hufflepuff cup will be a problem. While the break by Harry and his friends was remarkable, it was pure luck. And Albus didn't want to rely on luck. He also didn't want to break into Gringots.

Other hocruxes won't be that hard. Except for Harry. Dumbledore still didn't know what to with his scar horcrux. Ariana said soul magic is simple, but Albus didn't have a clue what to do. He will have to take a look in Black's library. And that was another question, what to do about Sirius Black? Will he still escape? If Harry will be living with Weasleys, will they still go to Egypt? Maybe Harry could go to Longbottom's? Sirius will probably still go to the Surrey after his escape. What about him by the way? In the Black's library he could find something useful...

'This could wait,' thought Dumbledore. First, he should arrange it with the Weasleys, so Harry could stay with them this summer. He stood up and come to Fawkes. "Could you take me to the Burrow, my friend?" Fawkes trilled happily and flew on his shoulder. With a burst of flames, they vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was lying on the bed in his room. After the incident with Dobby, the Dursleys locked him in his room, paid a man to fit bars on Harry's window, and uncle Vernon fitted a cat-flap in the door, so that small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day. They let Harry out to use the bathroom morning and evening, otherwise he was locked in his room around the clock. It was now three days after that disaster with Mrs. Mason.

Dobby, the house-elf was responsible for the warning he got from Ministry of Magic. If he do magic to let himself out, they will expel him from the school. After the year at Hogwarts, staying with the Dursleys was worse than before. What was worse, Dobby stole his letters from friends. At least he knew that his friends didn't forget him.

His school things and books were locked in his old cupboard. The cupboard, where he lived for ten years. He couldn't study, he couldn't do his homework, heck, he couldn't do anything. His stomach was empty and after the year of proper eating it was worse than ever. 'Wish the wizarding world could see famous Harry Potter now', he thought. It was ironic, how he could go from one extreme to another. One day he is in Hogwarts, where people stare at him and couldn't get enough of him, and the other day he is with people who couldn't stand him.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the front door. Who could be coming at this time? Maybe some peddler or something like that. But what he heard next, woke him up at instant.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley. I am Albus Dumbledore. I am sure you heard about me." 'What is going on?' Thought Harry. 'Why is Professor Dumbledore here?'

Locks on his door suddenly unlocked and the door opened. Harry hesitantly walked to the stairs and saw Professor Dumbledore with aunt Petunia.

"Ah Harry, my boy. It is good to see you. Come here, we are about to have a chat with your guardians." He wasn't wearing his usual grandfather mask, instead he had really serious look. He was projecting almost visible aura. Aunt Petunia was frightened and led them to the living room.

"Professor Dumbledore, what is going on?" asked confused Harry.

"I will explain everything in a minute Harry" answered Dumbledore. Harry shrugged and followed them to the living room, where was already sitting his uncle Vernon. He has also that frightened look on his face and Harry started thinking that something horrible happened.

Dumbledore drew his wand and the Dursleys winced. With casual flick he conjured two comfortable looking sofas. "You can sit down, my boy."

"Is everything all right.." started Harry, but Dumbledore interupted him. "Later...please sit down." He turned to the Dursleys.

"Eleven years ago a left Harry upon your doorstep with a letter explaining about his parents' murder and expressing the hope that you would care for him as though he were your own." Dumbledore paused, and although his voice remained light and calm, and he gave no obvious sign of anger, Harry felt a kind of chill emanating from him and noticed that the Dursleys drew very slightly closer together. "You did not do as I asked. You have never treated Harry as a son. He has known nothing but neglect and often cruelty at your hands. The magic I evoked fifteen years ago means that Harry has powerful protection while he can still call this house 'home.' However miserable he has been here, however unwelcome, however badly treated, you have at least, grudgingly, allowed him houseroom."

"This summer, the protections were severely weakened and I don't really want to know why." He paused and turned to Harry. "Now Harry, this morning I stopped by the Weasleys and they agreed to take you for the rest of summer. That is, if you want." he finished with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Harry meanwhile looked as if Christmas come early. With a big grin he nodded.

"Splendid" said Dumbledore and stood up. "You can go and pack your things Harry."

"Ehm, um, Professor. They," he pointed at the Dursleys, "locked my things in the cupboard, sir." said Harry hesitantly.

Dumbledore regained his cold look and the Dursleys shuddered. He flicked his wand and door to the cupboard opened. "I will send your things straight to the Burrow, because we have something else to solve." Another wave from his wand and the trunk and broom disappeared.

"Now Harry, I would like you to enjoy your last moments here, because you will not be going back. Ever." said Dumbledore.

"Really?" asked Harry astonished, "b-but where will I go next summer?"

Dumbledore smiled at the confused lad. "I will arrange something...let's say, more comfortable than this." he finished with distaste.

"But now to the point. It has come to my attention, that you were given a warning from the ministry. I assume that it wasn't you who did that hover charm, am I right?"

"Yes sir." answered Harry simply. He didn't ask how he knew. Professor Dumbledore always seemed to know everything about everybody.

Dumbledore nodded. "Let's go than. Take my hand Harry, I will apparate us. I must warn you, it won't be pleasant." Harry nodded and took his hand. With a slight pop they vanished.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic Harry."

They reappeared in the very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock-blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that were continually moving and changing like enormous heavenly notice board. The wall on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of them.

Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Dumbledore was walking, suddenly deep in thoughts. That day, now three years in the future, he could have killed Voldemort. But he didn't fight for win, only for Tom Riddle to retreat. He believed in his version of prophecy, that Harry must kill him, not Dumbledore. He shook his head a led Harry to the lifts.

"I contacted Madam Bones, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It will be quick. I am assuming it was a house-elf who cast that hover spell, it that right?" Dumbledore asked while the lift was moving.

"Yes sir. I have one question, though. You said there was a protections around, how can Dobby come through?"

"Dobby?" asked Dumbledore, although he knew his name.

"The house-elf said it was his name, sir."

"Oh yes. To answer your question, the protections were against those who seek to harm you. Dobby clearly didn't want to harm you, so it let him through. Ah, here we are." They entered the office.

Madam Bones was a middle-aged woman, with a monocle in her eye and a strict look, like profesor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter," she said. "Let's do it quick for I don't have much time. Your wand please." Harry drew his wand and sumbmitted it to Madam Bones. She cast someting with her wand and 'Alohomora' appeared. It was a spell he used at the exams.

She stood up and give Harry his wand back. "Alright Mr. Potter. I will call somebody to solve it with Madam Hopkirk. You can go now."

After they left, Dumbledore led him to the apparation point and they vanished again. They appeared in front of very odd-looking house. "Now Harry, I will leave you. I will see you at start of the school." And he vanished with a burst of flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flourish and Blotts, August, 1992**

Albus Dumbledore was standing disillusioned in the corner of bookstore and waited. He was waiting for Lucius Malfoy to slip the diary into the young Ginny Weasley's cauldron. His plan was simple - take the book, but not destroy it immediately. He will need it to blackmail Malfoy. From what he had seen in the pensieve, he grew fond of that little elf, Dobby. He might come useful later. Lucius Malfoy wouldn't know what hit him. Here it comes.

After that little incident between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley, Malfoy slipped the diary into the Transfiguration guide for the first years and gave it back to the Ginny's cauldron. This was what he was waiting for. He flicked his wand and the diary was disillusioned. Another flick and the diary started floating right into his hand. He pocketed it and left.

Next week will be a meeting of Board of Governors. Albus was really looking forward to this meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hogwarts, meeting of the Board of governors**

Albus Dumbledore was seemingly listening to the boring speech of one member of board, who was having this really pointless speech about useless things. In the reality, he was planning his encounter with Malfoy. He really didn't like this man. Dumbledore was famous for his "everyone deserves a second chance," but that was his old motto. There will be no second chances, no after what he had seen. He will manipulate, he will blackmail and if it will be necessary, he would kill. But he hoped that it wouldn't be necessary. His Elder wand was responsible for enough deaths through the history.

Finally the meeting was over. "Mr. Malfoy," called Dumbledore. "Can I have a minute of your time." said Dumbledore in his granfatherly voice.

Malfoy scowled at him but nodded "Of course Dumbledore. What do you want?"

Dumbledore waited until the last member of the Board left and rapidly drew his wand. He pointed his wand at the surprised Malfoy. "What is going on? I will have you arrested for this old man!" Shouted Malfoy, but Dumbledore flicked his wand and he was quickly confined by thick ropes.

Dumbledore sat down and looked at him coldly. "Now you will be quiet and I will tell you a short story. You see, I week ago I was at Flourish and Blotts keeping an eye on young Mr. Potter. You know him right? But to make a long story short," he paused and drew a diary from his pocket. "I suddenly saw this little, innocent book." finished Dumbledore with a feral look. " You wouldn't know what it is, would you?"

Mr. Malfoy paled for a moment, but quickly regained his sneer. "I don't know what you are talking about. A diary? You are senile." But Dumbledore smiled. "I didn't say it was a diary."

Malfoy now lost his sneer, instead he has a cold look on his face. He knew he was in trouble. "What do you want then?" He asked straight to the point.

Dumbledore smiled. This was easier than he expected. His eyes twinkled. "First, I want your house elf. His name is Dobby if I am not mistaken."

Malfoy was now really confused. Why would Dumbledore want his barmy elf? Maybe he is really senile. "Dobby!" Dobby appeared, frightened to see his master confined in ropes. "Yes master?"

"Albus Dumbledore is your new master." A tiny flash of light erupted from Dobby's head and was directed to Dumbledore. Dobby started hopping around in joy.

"You can go to the kitchen for now Dobby, I will call you later." Dobby nodded. "Yes Headmaster Whiskers!" and vanished with a pop. Dumbledore chuckled. That elf was really barmy. He glanced back at Malfoy. "A also heard somewhere that there will be a donations of twenty-eight new brooms for quidditch teams. What was the last model? Nimbus 2001? Yes? Splendid." He chuckled again.

"As you surely know...or maybe not, with my memory of your slipping this book to young Miss Weasley's cauldron, I can ensure your staying in Azkaban for a few years and no money could help you out. If you won't cause any problems, I will leave it be. But if I find any other issues, you will find yourself in Azkaban. Am I clear?!"

Malfoy nodded. It could have been worse. He have enough gold and he was certain he could buy himself from the Azkaban, but his reputations would been destroyed. He will have to wait. Dumbledore looked really frightening and Lucius suddenly understand, why he was the only one, whom Dark Lord had ever feared.

Dumbledore was satisfied. He waved his wand and the ropes vanished. "Get out!" he said sharply projecting his power in the air. Malfoy nearly ran from his office.

"Dobby!" called Dumbledore. Dobby appeared with a pop. His big eyes were looking at the diary lying on the desk. "As you can see, the danger is no more. I hope young Mr. Potter will come here without any problems like...sealed barrier at the King's cross station or something like that." He chuckled at the stunned house-elf, who was looking at him with awe. "I forbid you to punish yourself. Now...go to the Burrow and do as Mrs. Weasley say. Tell her that I sent you."

"Yes master Whiskers." squeaked Dobby and vanished with a pop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hogwarts, the staff meeting**

Every year, week before the start of school, there was a staff meeting at Hogwarts. It was always the same. A few new rules, curriculum updates, welcoming new members, a so on. This time it will be different.

When everybody settled down, Headmaster stood up. "Welcome. This year, I will be taking more active role in the everyday school business. I will be doing inquiries in the classes, revisiting taken points and assigned detentions. It has come to my attention, that some of you were not always fair." he stopped and glanced at Severus Snape who was wearing his usual sneer. He hid his distaste and continued.

"In addition, there will be harsher penalties for bullying, name-calling and fighting in the corridors. This year, there will be the dueling club, where students can solve their conflicts. I am not sure about the details yet."

He paused and looked back at Snape. Since when Ariana opened his eyes, he couldn't help himself, but he really didn't like this man. A double agent. He will have to find a solution for him. Dumbledore didn't want Snape on the dark side, but how could one ensure he will be loyal to the light? Albus didn't like blackmailing, but sometimes it is necessary. He was thinking about many things he need and blackmailing was often the only way. He will have to think about it once again. Snape was valuable.

"If there will be another case of taking points for 'breathing too loud' or something like that, I will have no option but to put you into probation. Also, you will have to reduce your conditions for studing NEWTs to Exceed Expectations. Am I clear?"

Snape was starting to protest, but one glance at Headmaster's cold demeanor was all he needed to stop. "Yes, sir." he said.

"Good," Dumbledore continued. "Last year, I heard some really nasty name-calling, like 'mudblood' and so on. This year there will be none of this. Detentions, taken points, prohibitions to clubs and quidditch, suspension, expulsions. This is the way to ensure peaceful times in our loved school. If you have nothing else to add, the meeting is over. Dumbledore suddenly remembered something. "Professor Lockhart, please come with me to my office."

Teachers left, mostly talking about this new, proactive Headmaster. Needless to say, most of them were happy with this new, proactive Headmaster. Maybe other houses have a chance to win School cup now, when Slytherin won't have unfair advantage. Of course, Severus Snape was not happy. This was one of his tickets back to the Dark Lord, should he ever come back. He could claim that there were less aurors and healers because of him. Also his supporting of Slytherin superiority and hatred directed at other houses was creating a new generations of Death eaters. Snape now hoped the Dark Lord won't come back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Snape was deep in thoughts about the Dark Lord, Gilderoy Lockhart was walking beside Dumbledore, thinking about how he was getting a new position as a leader of the dueling club. Little did he know...

They came to the Headmaster's office. "Please, sit down. Lemon sherbet?" Offered Dumbledore in his typical demeanor of harmless grandfather. Lockhart took one. "Thank you headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled and with silent _expeliarmus _disarmed him. He looked at the new Professor against dark arts with distaste. "I don't have a time Gilderoy, so this will be quick. I know all about your adventures with memory charms." Lockhart paled while Dumbledore continued. "I will give you your wand back, you swear an oath to never use memory charms again a I will let you go. After this year, you will resign your position. Any questions?"

Lockhart, whose position was similar to Mr. Malfoy nodded. He have enough money for decent living. More than decent actually. And who wants to go to Azkaban? His books will be making money for a few years hopefully, so he could live a decent life.

"Now I will give you your wand. Should you try anything other than the oath, I will have no options but to use violence." threatened Dumbledore and gave him his wand. Lockhart definitely didn't want to do something else, he was miserable fighter. Of course, against Albus Dumbledore was almost everybody miserable fighter.

"I, Gilderoy Lockhart, swear on my life and magic to never use memory charms, so mote it be!" A flash of golden light erupted from his wand and confirmed his oath.

Dumbledore smiled. "Remember dear Gilderoy, that I didn't swear any oath. So I would like you to behave. You can go now."

Gilderoy nodded and left. Dumbledore reached in his drawer and pulled out Firewhiskey, took long sip and gave it back. His life was really tiring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Burrow**

After the rescue from Dursleys by professor Dumbledore, Harry's life was better than he remembered. Mrs. Weasley was feeding him with huge amounts of food, mixed with special potions from St. Mungo because of his malnourishment. In one month, from skinny kid he was for twelve years he grew a few inches, gained weight and grew some muscles from never-ending flying with Ron and the twins.

The end of summer vacation came too quickly for Harry's liking. He was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts, but his month at the Burrow had been the happiest of his life. Professor Dumbledore somehow acquired Dobby and sent him to Burrow for help. Mrs. Weasley was really happy for that, because Dobby was now doing everything except for cooking, that was her specialty.

The ghoul in the attic mysteriously vanished after few days, gnomes were far away, everything was clean a some old things were repaired. Dobby was doing perfect job.

There was only one bad situation in all summer, the incident with Malfoys. Harry really wasn't looking forward to meet Draco Malfoy again. He was something like his cousin Dudley in his old school.

"Harry, come inside, dinner is ready!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from the house. The last dinner contained all of Harry's favourite meals. Harry hoped the next summer he could stay here again. He and Ron were doing great and even Ginny was getting over her shyness. The Weasleys refused point blank that he will pay them for their hospitality, so he took it another way.

_Flashback_

_After the disaster at Flourish and Blotts, he and Ron were given a half an hour alone. After a while, Ginny came too. Harry took them to the Olivander._

_"Ron, Ginny." He started hesitantly. "You know that your parents refused to let me pay for anything in your house, but it's just not right."_

_Harry paused. "When professor Dumbledore take me to the ministry, we had spoken about wands and he said if you don't have your own wand, the spells are harder."_

_Ron was confused, but Ginny knew immediately what is it about. "We can't take it Harry, it's too much. Wands costs 7 galeons!"* But it was clear that she wanted it. She wanted to impress her crush since she learned that one of his best friend is Hermione Granger, who __was the__ top of her class. And with her own wand it will be easier._

_Ron was uncertain. His own wand, he thought. It sounded good. But seven galeons?_

_Harry saw that they were at odds, so he dragged them in the shop and refused to leave until they bought their wands. "I know what it means to be poor." he said when they left. "Eleven years at Dursleys I wore my cousin's hand me down clothes, slept in a cupboard, never had enough to eat despite that I did most of the cooking. Now I have money a I have to say __that__ it feels good to give a present. I never have presents and last Christmas your mum sent me a sweater a__nd__ she didn't even kn__ow__ me. Now I am staying in her house, eat her meals and she won't take money for that. How am I supposed to feel?"_

_Ginny was angry at the Dursleys and muttered under her breath something that sound like "Bat-bogey" and Ron looked ashamed. He realized that Harry didn't live a perfect life like he thought. Yes, he has money and fame, but for what price?_

_End of flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Headmaster's office**

Albus Dumbledore was standing at the window and was thinking again. He hoped that potions from St. Mungo helped. According to what Ariana said, Harry has a potential power to match his and Tom Riddle's power. Harry had his moments, especially one with the hundred dementors, but otherwise he was only above average in the classes. Hopefully the potions would help. If not, he has one thing that should help. Nicolas Flamel was very helpful. Unlike in the 'old' timeline, he didn't destroy the Sorcerer's stone. Instead he and Nick placed it under the Fidelius charm with Dumbledore as a secret keeper.

But now he was thinking about something else. In every century, there were up to five wizards or witches, who have much more potential than others. In the 19. century, there were two – Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. One dark, one light. In this century, there was Tom Riddle, but nobody else. Many times he thought that he found another, but while they were strong in comparison with everyday witches and wizards, they didn't reach the highest level. Now his sister told him that there are three wizards like him. Well, not like him. Not yet. He now knew that one of them is Harry Potter. But because of his aunt and uncle and horcrux, his power and mind was unstable.

What about other two? They are in the school, that was all Ariana told him. Here at Hogwarts. Miss Granger could be one of them, her results in exams were the highest since Tom Riddle graduated. He need to ensure they won't go dark. He once made a big mistake with Tom Riddle, and he won't make it twice. Albus thought many times about Tom Riddle. Maybe the orphanage was the reason he went dark. Maybe Harry didn't go dark only because of his parents, who died in the hand of Dark Lord.

One thing was clear – they will need special training, otherwise they won't reach their peak. Nicolas Flamel helped him and in the same time guided him to the light. Or was it Ariana, who guided him to the light? He didn't really know. Maybe if she wasn't killed, he would continue with Gellert and take over the world...

Dumbledore snapped from his thoughts. The Hogwarts express will be here soon. He will have time to think about his former best friend later. He will have to prepare his speech.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Hogwarts express**

Harry, Ron and Ginny boarded on the train a found an empty compartment.

"Should we go find Hermione?" asked Harry after they settled down.

"We can wait and see if she come here soon. If not, we can go find her." replied Ron thoughtful. He too had the best summer in his life.

After a few minutes, the door opened. But it wasn't Hermione. It was Draco Malfoy with his bodyguards. "Well, well, if it isn't scarhead and his girlfriend weasel." He retorted as usual.

Ron stood up and tried to draw his wand, but Harry stopped him. He was thinking about this a few times over the summer and realized that he had really short temper.

Last year they got into many problems because of Malfoy. At least that was what they thought. When he thought about it objectively, it wasn't really Malfoy's fault. They were just too stupid and fell into Malfoy's traps. The Sorting hat wanted to put Harry in Slytherin as a first choice. But Slytherins are supposed to be cunning and think about consequences of their actions. He wasn't really using this side last year. Maybe he was trying subconsciously act like a Gryffindor to prove he belong there? 'Maybe it's time to do something else than recklessly jump into action in the first sight of conflict.'

"You know Malfoy, I think you are jealous." He started. "But I am not really sure. Maybe you aren't jealous of me as I thought first. Seeing that you are always with Crabbe and Goyle..." he paused theatrically, "you are probably jealous of Ginny...and while I have nothing against your ehm, sexual orientation, I must disappoint you. I like girls." He finished with a wink at Ginny, who blushed.

Malfoy gaped at him. "Wait till my fath.." but Ginny drew her wand and hit him with Bat-bogey spell. He ran out screaming. Good riddance.

"Bloody hell Ginny!" shouted Ron, who looked like Christmas came early. "That was perfect! And you Harry! Did you see the look on his face?!"

The compartment door opened again a this time it was Hermione.

Hermione came along with Neville and started chatting with Ginny, who was grateful she wasn't only girl in tge compartment anymore, while Neville was his usual self – quiet and shy. Hermione appraised Harry for not taking the bait from Malfoy. "It was really mature of you Harry," she said beaming. Harry blushed and quickly changed topic to holidays. Puberty is not supposed to start so early!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Note**

* galeon = 100 pounds. Otherwise I cannot understand, why would somebody risk his life in the Tri-wiz, or run wand-only shop with one wand costs 7 galeons.

I am really bad with tenses, I know. I am sorry. I won't get upset if you point out specific parts in the review. I also won't mind constructive criticism.

Not sure about eventual pairings. You can express your wish in the review.

Also not sure about scar removing. Any suggestions? At worst I will shot him down. Avada Kedavra! Boo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hogwarts, Great hall**

Dumbledore was sitting in his golden throne in Great hall and smiling at the arriving students. Many of them he had seen dead in the pensieve and for the first time since his return, he was really grateful for his new chance. He watched as new students got sorted and after the feast he stood up. Students fell silent a he started.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. A have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors." He paused. "This rule had been violated in the past, but from this year there will be harsher penalties, namely suspension from school clubs, and expulsion."

He looked at Slytherin table, where students were looking at him with doubts. They didn't think he was serious. "Don't be mistaken, it's not that hard to find out the culprits. Vows, prior incantato, pensieve memories and after discussion with Madame Bones, who is the Head of DMLE, we agreed to use veritaserum in serious crimes.

"Also, if you feel that any teacher awarded or took points unfairly, you can submit complaint to your Head of house or to me. I will be also doing regular inspections in classes."

He then smiled. "This year there will be a dueling club, so if you find yourself in conflict, you can solve it there." Students looked pleased at this revelation. "You will learn the details soon. "Mr. Lupin," he gestured towards tired-looking man in shabby clothes "will be running this club with my occasional assistance." Students politely clapped, but most were surprised that it wasn't Lockhart running the club.

"Also, please welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart!" Lockhart stood up, flashed his brilliant smile and waved. He really has no spine. Of course, most girls were happy. After all, he was a five-time winner of the Witch Weekly's most-charming-smile award, so he must be a good teacher.

"And the last thing before you go to sleep," he paused for a better effect "Donor, who wishes to remain anonymous, donated twenty-eight new brooms for Quidditch teams" There was cheering in the Great hall after this statement. Brooms were expensive and most people on quidditch teams played on old brooms.

Dumbledore continued. "Mr. Anonymous expressed his hope that Quidditch matches will now be more balanced and more interesting."

"What model it is Professor?" Shouted bewildered Fred Weasley.

"A Nimbus 2001, of course." Said Dumbledore with a satisfied smile, while thinking about Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning Dumbledore woke up early and summoned few house-elfs. He instructed them to bring him the vanishing cabinet from the first floor. This blasted cabinet provided a hole in the wards of Hogwarts. Thinking about wards, they maybe should be strengthened. They didn't last long when Voldemort attacked.

While the elfs were looking for vanishing cabinet, he was walking to Hagrid's hut. This was another matter he could have solved long time ago. He knocked on the massive door. Hagrid opened and motioned him inside. "Good morning Hagrid." Greeted Dumbledore and sat down.

"Mornin' Perfessor Dumbledore, everythin' right?" Said Hagrid. "Want a tea?" Dumbledore nodded and continued.

"I have some news for you Hagrid. One good, one bad." Said slowly. "The bad is, somebody apparently discovered an Acromantula colony in the forest and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical creatures was notified. They will be coming here next week. As you can guess, it was decided that the spiders have to go." He finished. Hagrid was frowning.

"They would not hurt a fly Perfessor!" He shouted desperately. "Could't ya do somethin' ?"

Dumbledore was glad he didn't say it was him, who notified the Department. Hagrid looked outraged. But it was right decision. These acromantulas were responsible for many deads in the Battle of Hogwarts, which he saw in pensieve. He will never forget it. "Alas, my friend, I couldn't do anything. I must ask you not to interfere. I am sorry."

Albus paused, sipped a tea and continued. "But that's not all. I also spoke to Madam Bones and she agreed to open again your case. As you know, you were never really investigated about that incident fifty years ago. She agreed to send one of her aurors with veritaserum. You will be questioned about it. Which means next week you could buy a wand a continue education. Remus Lupin agreed to teach you, that is if you want."

Hagrid was nodding enthusiastically. His anger dissipated. His little furry friends will just have to live elsewhere, and while he will miss Aragog, they weren't as friendly as before. And he will have a new wand! Hagrid gave up his hope years ago and now he could do magic freely. Tears of joy started running down his cheeks.

Dumbledore saw that Hagrid was no longer listening to him, so he stood up and left before Hagrid decide to give him his bone-crushing hug.

"Great man Dumbledore, great man.." Hagrid repeated for a few hours after he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First two weeks were peaceful for Harry and his friends. Potions with Snape were dreadful as usual, but there were some big changes. Snape was sneering and scowling, throwing around his remarks about dunderheads, but his favoritism for Slytherin ceased. No more points given to Malfoy for breathing and no taken points from Harry for breathing. What an amazing change.

Oliver Wood came up with an idea of reserve quidditch team and Ron, Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley got the post along with Cormac McLaggen and some sixth-years. They were mostly flying on the old team brooms. Harry lent his Nimbus to Ron, but after a few trainings he gave it to Ginny. "The keeper didn't need the fastest broom and Ginny is really good." Explained Ron. He was good strategist and after few his comments, he was planning the strategy for matches along with Wood.

Defense against the Dark Arts hadn't improved from last year. Lockhart wasn't teaching anything. Instead, Harry was forced to play scenes from his books. There was also that disaster with Cornish Pixies, where Lockhart after his "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi_", which had absolutely no effect, ran from classroom and left them on their own. Of course, Hermione saved them with _immobulus_, but it was a huge blow for her.

"I can't believe it!" She shouted while they were on their way to the Transfiguration class. Harry and Ron exchanged glances and shrugged. "I mean, I found a few errors in his books, but I thought it was only printing error or something like that" she continued. "And to think I had that stupid smile every time I saw him arrrggh! I was changing into another Parvati and Lavender." She finished miserably.

"Don't worry about it Hermione," said Harry, trying to calm her down. "You weren't only one who thought he is perfect. Maybe in the dueling club we will learn something." He finished and they sat down. But he didn't really believed it. If that man, Lupin, was any good, why didn't Dumbledore hire him to teach DADA?

"Yeah, maybe," said Ron. "Hope he will teach us something better than peskipiksiiii pesternoumiiii" he said theatrically in pompous voice like Lockhart. Harry snickered but Hermione didn't look much better. Fortunately she was the first to change her animal to goblet and McGonagall gave her twenty points, which improved her mood a little. Harry was the second to accomplish that, to the surprise of everybody.

His first year he was only average in classes and most time he spent with Ron playing chess, flying or wandering through the halls. But over this summer he realized that he should work hard and learn everything he can. Not only because it is right thing to do, but mainly because of Voldemort. He was still alive, somewhere in the shadows in his wrath form, looking for a way to come back.

It wasn't easy at first. In primary school, he was good at first, but after three days in cupboard with no food because he earned better marks than Dudley, he quickly learned not to work hard. And he had it deeply planted in his head. Professor Dumbledore said he will never come back there, so from now he will do his best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dueling club for second years was at Thursday at the Great hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood near the dueling platform, where Mr. Lupin and Professor Dumbledore were talking. When everybody was there, they stopped.

"Welcome to the dueling club students!" Started Mr. Lupin. "Today you will learn and practice a few spells and Professor Dumbledore here," he gestured towards Dumbledore "kindly offered his assistance today. First charm is disarming charm. Its incantation is _expelliarmus._ The second charm is shield charm. Incantation is _protego__._" He looked at Dumbledore who nodded.

They stood against each other. "Now, the demonstration. Pay attention to the wand movements and correct pronunciation. Three, two, one, now!" Dumbledore flicked his wand and said '_expelliarmus'_, which Lupin side-stepped and responded with his own. Dumbledore calmly, but loudly and clearly said '_protego' _and a silvery shield appeared in front of him. Red coloured spell was absorbed by his shield and he quickly sent another disarming charm. Lupin this time didn't reacted, only stood there waiting for the red beam to hit him.

It hit him straight to the chest. He was thrown six feet backwards and his wand flew through the air to Dumbledore, who caught it with a good reflex for his age. Students applauded and he gave Lupin his wand back. "Now make pairs and practice it against each other. Cast only these two charms if you want to come back next time, are we clear?" He said seriously.

It was very enjoyable lesson and compared to Lockhart, Mr. Lupin taught them something other than useless charm against pixies. Lupin and Dumbledore were walking around and corrected students with wrong wand movement or pronunciation. After an hour Lupin told them to stop. "Excellent!" He said beaming. "We will continue next week. After final exams at the end of school, there will be a dueling tournament with a price for a winner. See you next week." He finished his speech and left the hall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione started walking to the Gryffindor tower, when Professor Dumbledore stopped them. "So, did you enjoy the lesson?" asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes Professor," answered the trio in unison. "It was much better than what that fraud..." started Ron but Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. Dumbledore smiled. "I was temporarily deaf Mr. Weasley so I didn't hear anything. He said and Ron looked ashamed and relieved. "Now Harry, Miss Granger, I was hoping you could come the my office after dinner. The password is Chocolate frog." And he left humming a melody under his breath.

"What was that about?" Asked Ron.

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea...Hermione?"

She too looked confused. "We didn't do anything, did we?" She said nervously. "If Headmaster want to talk to us it must be something really serious. "She stated, while they walked into the Gryffindor tower. "I guess I will see you at the dinner then." And with that she ran into her dormitories.

Ron and Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore is barmy." Murmured Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Harry and Hermione took their way to the Headmaster's office while Ron went to the Gryffindor tower. They stopped in front of large gargoyle and said "Chocolate frog." Gargoyle revealed the staircase and massive door. They knocked. "Come in." said Dumbledore from inside. They entered and he motioned them to sit.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Surely you are wondering why I wanted to talk to you." He started slowly and they nodded. "It is quite a story so make yourself comfortable. Lemon drop?" They politely declined and waited.

"Last year, Harry Potter finally came back to the wizarding world. I admit that I was curious about you Harry. The wizarding world savior, The-boy-who-lived." He paused and lifted his hand to stop Harry, who looked like he wanted to say something. "I know you don't like that title my boy." He said. I wanted to know what potential you have and what type of person you are" Dumbledore now looked at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I want to ask you something. It is about third floor corridor, which was forbidden last year." She looked at him with suprise. "What about it, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Didn't you wonder how is it possible, that three first-years could overcome the obstacles, which were supposedly to stop anyone who tried to steal the stone?" Dumbledore was smiling at Hermione, who looked thoughtful.

"Er..yes sir. At the time I wasn't thinking about it. We were worried about the stone, sir. But now...it was too easy." She muttered.

Dumbledore nodded. "It was. As I said, I was curious about you Harry, so I made this series of obstacles and gave you a pointer here and there. Hagrid was with you in Gringots and you saw a small package. He 'accidentally' told you about Nicolas Flamel, about Fluffy guarding something and so on." He paused and looked and Harry, who wasn't angry as he thought, but looked confused.

He continued. "It was meant to be a test, my boy. With Cerberus, you were supposed to find about music, or use an invisibility cloak. Devil's snare is a first-year curriculum. Then there were keys and brooms. To tell you the truth, you were supposed to use summoning charm. I know it isn't taught until fourth-year Miss Granger," added Dumbledore quickly. "But it is not surprising if some first or second year know it."

"The broom was alternate solution. As for the chessboard..." He stopped. You were supposed to use that broom. The keys would have followed you and distracted the troll, while you could beat him." They looked at him perplexed. Now, when he was talking about it, it seemed logical.

"Flame freezing charm with flames and then there was the mirror. I will come to it in a moment, Harry." Harry nodded sheepishly, because he wanted once again to say something.

Dumbledore sighed and now looked a few years older, if it was even possible. "You are now surely thinking, what if you died or something..there is a catch. You weren't supposed to go there without me, disillusioned of course. I would have intervened if there was a danger. For example, I would not let you fight the troll without keys distracting him."

"There was another catch Professor, right?" piped Hermione. "Yes indeed Miss Granger. I am still wondering why Voldemort thought I would place a stone there. He must have been really desperate. He wasn't supposed to be there at all." He shook his head sadly.

Harry finally get his moment. "But what about the stone in the mirror? There was a stone, wasn't it? I had it in my pocket..." he finished lamely.

"So, it was a fake?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes Miss Granger, it was a fake. The mirror was a final test. It was a test of heart."

Harry and Hermione didn't understand. "I will explain. Voldemort wanted the Stone for himself. He wanted Elixir of life so he can have a body." Harry couldn't help it. "A little gold can help too." He muttered. "Aye," said Dumbledore with a chuckle." Last year in infirmary, I told you that you had to want a stone, but not to use it to get it from mirror. It wasn't the truth." He paused again and took one of his lemon drops.

"You Harry, were supposed to be there alone, or maybe with one friend, it doesn't matter now. The mirror test was about your heart. If your heart were pure, you would get the stone, if not, you would see yourself making gold or elixir. Does it make a sense?" He asked finally.

"Ehm sir, but if the Quirrell wasn't supposed to be there, why would I go there in the first place?" asked Harry curiously. Dumbledore chuckled again. "Professor McGonagall told you that I am on my way to London. Flying by broom of all things. And you thought someone wanted to steal it, didn't you? I was in London in fact, but through the floo. Professor McGonagall thought I changed the day so she sticked with original plan. We actually planned it a few days later. Otherwise she wouldn't just dismissed you." He finished. "Does it make a sense now?"

Harry shook his head. "I still don't understand one thing, sir. What do you mean it was test of heart?"

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and she flushed. "Miss Granger, you seem to know something about it. Care to enlighten us?" He asked with a smile.

"Ehm, um...Harry, imagine you have an opportunity to have the legendary Philosopher's stone, unlimited money and Elixir of life. But if you take it, you would be a thief and the Flamels..um," She glanced uncertainly at Dumbledore, who nodded, so she continued. "They would die without the stone. So you would have the stone, but you will be a murderer and a thief." She finished. Dumbledore beamed at her and added:

"And before you ask me Harry, why I lied to you about the destruction of the stone, we wanted to do it. I mean the real stone. But, if you want to know, we found another solution." He said, visibly satisfied with that.

Harry, who finally understood, nodded. "So, it was this what you wanted to talk about, sir?" He asked uncertainly.

"Partially. You still hadn't ask the most important question."

Hermione looked irritated with herself. So many questions and she didn't know the answers! That was new experience for her.

"I wanted was to find out, what type of person you are Harry and based on the result, I would or would not offer you something. You get the stone so your heart is pure and based on that I would like you to offer special tutoring. Rest assured I would not offer you this chance if you didn't get the stone from the mirror." He said finally the point.

They looked at him, flabbergasted. "You want to teach us, sir?" Hermione asked. She was started to glow with joy.

"Yes, well not me personally," he said, "not yet," he added quickly. When he saw disappointment on her face. "I talked to Professors Flitwick and McGonagall, who agreed to tutor you. If you want to. And in a few years, I will train you personally." He finished.

"You see Harry, with Voldemort still out there, you should be ready when he come back. He will go after you for certain. If not for anything else, he is ashamed that one year old could defeat him and he will want to prove his power. You are the symbol of light, whether you want it or not, and your death would be a huge blow for light side."

He then looked at Hermione. "As for you Miss Granger, it was tradition to offer tutoring for best students." She beamed. "But after the end of last war, there wasn't a single student, who was tutored. It is time to change it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Harry and Hermione left, Dumbledore sighed. He didn't lie too much. He wanted to know, if Harry is not new Tom Riddle, who was a thief already in eleven and he was certain that had he offered this choice to Riddle, he would be staring to the mirror and got nothing. He really wanted to know if Harry is pure of heart last time to make a sacrifice at the end, not to train him.

It was all because of that blasted prophecy. "Dark lord will mark him as his equal.." So he made series of obstacles to find out if Harry is the same as Tom Riddle was in eleven. Of course, everything went wrong and Harry nearly died. Splendid.

Harry looked better than last year or this year in old timeline. Apparently the potions did a good job. With this new training and no stress this year because of the "Heir of Slytherin" thing, Harry can actually have a good year. He of course doesn't äknow about all his horrible years here.

But Dumbledore now stopped his thoughts. There was something he have to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Dumbledore was berating himself for his stupidity and thinking about his next step, Harry and Hermione were walking to Gryffindor tower. As soon as they left Dumbledore's office, Hermione jumped at Harry and enveloped him in her bone crushing "Hermi-hug."

"Oh Harry!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. "I am so happy! I must write to my parents, this is perfect!" She was having a time of her life, what better could happen than more studies? They came into Gryffindor tower and Hermione gave Harry another hug and kiss on each cheek. He blushed like tomato and quickly ran into his dormitory.

Hermione sighed but wasn't sad. She knew that boys don't think about girls yet. All they think is food and quidditch. She will have to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midnight. In the castle there was nobody awake. The corridors were empty. Well, not completely. Albus Dumbledore was walking to the certain girl's bathroom on the first floor. He was disillusioned and silenced, just in case. He had a plan. He didn't know if it will work, but he wanted to try.

From Harry's speech at the end of this year in old timeline, the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was there. He came to the bathroom and set up a ward to warn him if someone stepped in. Moaning Myrtle was nowhere to seen. She probably took her favourite waterslide straight into the Black lake.

Dumbledore drew his wand and silently casted _serpensortia__. _Large snake appeared and before it could bite him, he casted _imperio__. _The snake calmed down. "Say open!" Dumbledore commanded. He heard the snake hiss. The sink began to move and left a large pipe exposed. It worked! Dumbledore couldn't believe it. It was really easy.

"Fawkes!" He called his familiar. Fawkes appeared with a burst of flames. Dumbledore didn't need to tell him anything, he caught his tail and Fawkes took him down. It was after half an hour when Dumbledore finally found the solid wall in which two entwined serpent were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. He again commanded the snake to say "open". The serpents parted as the wall cracked open.

He entered and saw a very long chamber with large pillars and at the end was this giant face of Salazar Slytherin. According to Harry, Basilisk was behind that large mouth, which one could open with a password. He knew that password from old timeline, Harry said everything that night in his office.

He transfigured few stones into cages and placed one cage behind every pillar, and conjured roosters. Then he stopped. Will conjured roosters have the same effect as real roosters? He cursed aloud. No need to risk. He called Fawkes again and they left.

They came again within an hour and Dumbledore carried a cage with two real roosters. He levitated it to the top of Salazar's statue and shielded it with a transfigured wall. Here it comes. He took a deep breath and commanded the snake. Snake started hissing and the large mouth opened.


	4. Chapter 4

_Snake started hissing and the large mouth opened._

The basilisk started to slither out, Dumbledore heard loud hissing and quickly waved with his wand towards roosters. They crowed instantly and the hissing changed and started to sound like desperate screaming. It lasted a few seconds and then the hissing stopped. He heard a loud thump on the floor. Dumbledore waited for a minute and than opened his eyes and came from behind the pillar and stopped with his mouth opened.

He stood there gaping at the King of serpents. The snake was at least 50 feet long! He realized that he had severely underestimated young Harry. That a twelve-year-old had slain such a creature was unimaginable. He always thought that Harry was exaggerating and that the snake wasn't that huge. How could he survived this? And Harry was pretty calm in his office then. How could somebody be calm after this?!

Dumbledore suddenly understood that he wasn't. He only suppressed his feelings. Because of that during the summer he exploded at Marge Dursley. It wasn't just accidental magic, he realized.

He shook his head and pulled a Sorting hat from his pocket. He didn't know if the hat will give him the sword, but it was worth a try. Before he could say anything to the hat, large shining sword with rubies appeared. Apparently the hat decided that he is in need. He took the sword and came to basilisk's large opened moutgh. Two drops of venom fell on the sword, which slightly glowed and absorbed the venom. Dumbledore took also two fangs, just in case the sword mysteriously disappeared or he would need it to negotiations with goblins, should he not find a solution for Hufflepuff cup.

He called Fawkes once again and left. He will render the corpse over the summer holidays. As he entered his office, he saw the vanishing cabinet in the corner. Apparently the house-elfs found it and took it here. Now he just have to buy part two from Borgin and Burkes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Golden boy or the Boy-who-lived for some finished his laugh-inducing potion. He was fairly satisfied with his work, because his potion has exactly the colour and smell which was described in his book. He started to fill his bottle for grading when his potion vanished. What the?!..

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for cheating Potter!" Said Snape with satisfied smirk.

Harry was enraged. "I didn't cheat!" he said calmly but inside he was raging. What is wrong with that man?

Snape sneered at him. "Oh yes, you didn't cheat Potter. You are arrogant as your father you little, insolent br..." he stopped at the voice behind him.

"Severus, that's enough!" It was Dumbledore. "Class dismissed." He announced to the delight of students, who quickly packed their things and left the cold dungeon.

But Snape didn't gave up. "Headmaster, Potter clearly cheated. It isn't possible that after all his disasters last year he suddenly make a perfect potion!"

Dumbledore shook his head. This man was really blinded by hate. "I was here all the time Severus and Mr. Potter did exactly according to instructions." He paused and looked at Snape with disappointment. "You gave me no option but to place you under probation. Every point and detention will be revisited and if you will continue with this behavior, I will have no other option but to fire you. I am really disappointed with you Severus." And he left.

As Harry entered the Great hall, he noticed that no points were missing from Gryffindor. It was odd, but he definitely didn't complain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Unused classroom, third floor**

Harry and Hermione were with Professor Flitwick in the large chamber, where the Mirror of Erised was last year. It was their first special lesson. Filius Flitwick was cheerful as usual. Miss Granger was the best student in second year and her last year exam results were the best in about 10 years. As for Mr. Potter, his theory work wasn't good, but his spell work was usually at good level. All in all, he was happy for this opportunity to teach somebody his personal style.

"So, children, this is your first lesson." He started with squeaky voice. "Professor Dumbledore surely told you, that best students were traditionally given a special tutoring, however, our lessons will be slightly different than standard tutoring. As you may know, I was once a dueling champion and Professor Dumbledore asked me to train you in this discipline." Flitwick drew his wand.

Harry and Hermione were excited. Both started thinking about the dueling tournament at the end of year. "We have about an hour, so let's start. Mr. Potter, you will go first." Said Flitwick and Harry looked at him confused.

"What should I do, sir?" He asked.

"Dodge!" shouted Flitwick in his squeaky voice and started to fire hexes at him with insane speed. Harry was surprised and first five hexes hit him. Fortunately for him, Flitwick was casting only mild stinging hexes. Harry was fast, he was a seeker after all, but more than half of Flitwick's hexes hit him. After ten minutes Professor stopped firing and Harry sat down on the floor, panting heavily. This was worse than Wood's Quidditch practices!

"I won the European championship five times in a row, Mr. Potter, and most duels I won because the opponent couldn't hit me once." Flitwick was looking at him with a smile "I was not as strong magically as were most of my opponents, but I balanced it with speed and agility. When you fight with magically stronger opponent, your shield is often useless, because it can be easily overpowered with a few stronger spells."

He gestured towards Hermione. "Your turn Miss Granger." She gulped. This wasn't what she expected. "Don't be disappointed Miss Granger. If this will be the only thing I ever teach you, one of you will still win that tournament." He said her with understanding smile. She nodded and he started casting again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DADA classroom**

Harry and Ron were forced to play another scene from Lockhart's book, Wandering with Werewolves. They finally finished the howling scene and sat down.

Hermione lifted her hand in the air. "Yes, Miss Granger?" Asked Lockhart with his typical smile. "Professor, on the page 293 you said that you were hunting the werewolf for three days and he was constantly in his wolf form. Is that right?" She asked interested.

"Why yes, Miss Granger, I wrote it personally." He answered with confidence. Hermione smiled with somewhat cruel smile. "But professor, everybody knows that werewolves are in their wolf form only at the full moon." She said.

Lockhart's smile faded a little. "I am sure it is only publisher's mistake Miss Granger." He didn't look nearly as confident as moment before and was trying to change a topic.

"And professor?" She asked again with sweet voice. "On the page 294 you wrote that you forced him back into human form, but mentioned spell is used to reveal animagus form. So he was an animagus?"

Lockhart flashed again his fake smile. "A perfect deduction Miss Granger, 20 points to Gryffindor!" He said hoping that she will be satisfied.

"But Professor," She asked faking confusion, "I asked Profesor McGonagall, who is transfiguration mistress and she said that animagus can't be a magical animal." Hermione was really satisfied with herself.

"Ehm, um.. well, you know...right.." Lockhart was stuttering while the others were snickering aloud. "And Professor, on the page 393..." And she continued like that until the class ended.

Dumbledore stood in the corner and was laughing like mad. He had to cast a silencing charm on himself. Miss Granger apparently took it personally. Poor Gilderoy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was brilliant Hermione!" Shouted Harry in the same time as Ron shouted "Bloody hell Hermione!" She was blushing furiously. "Let's go to Hagrid" she said quickly changing the topic.

They came to the Hagrid's hut and knocked. The door opened, and Hagrid invited them inside. There on the chair beside the window was sitting Remus Lupin. "Ehm, Hagrid, we can come later." Harry said and started to leave.

"Nonsense Arry! Remus here is no stranger," He said. "He was one of the people who sent me photos for your album Harry. Come, sit down. Wan' a tea?"

"Ehm, okay." Said Harry uncertainly. He turned to Lupin. "So you knew my parents?" He asked hesitantly.

Sadness flashed through Lupin's face as he answered. "I was in the same year." He said finally. "That's understatement!" Said Hagrid and put a cup of tea in front of Harry. "They were best friends!"

Hermione stood up. "I forgot I have to finish my essay from transfiguration." She said suddenly. She elbowed Ron, who understood. "Yeah, nasty biznis. See you at the dinner Harry." And they left.

Harry was talking with Remus and Hagrid about his parents for a long time. Finally he learned something more than "You look like James but have Lily's eyes." Apparently they started dating at their 7th year. And he was a Head boy a she a Head girl. And that for six years his father was an idiot. And that he continued cursing Snape in 7th year in secret, because his mother hated it.

Suddenly Remus looked at his watch a stood abruptly. "Blimey, it's already after curfew. Let's go Harry, I will walk you to the tower so you won't have problems. Good night Hagrid."

They were walking in silence, when Harry asked a question, which was bothering him. "Uhm, Mr. Lupin." He started hesitantly, but he wanted to know.

"What is it Harry?"

He took a deep breath. "If you were such good friends with my dad, why didn't you come to see me? At least for a visit. Or something?" He asked and fought back his tears.

Lupin stopped and looked really sad. He was quiet for a while. "I was abroad Harry." He said finally. "New laws practically forced me. With my condition, I had a problem to find work." He suddenly looked afraid of something.

Harry could see that he accidentally slipped something he hadn't wanted to tell. "What condition?" Harry asked the obvious question. He just wanted to know. Eleven years at Dursley while somewhere was his dad's best friend.

"I am not sure if a should tell you Harry. It's serious." Lupin was hesitant. He fell in his own trap.

Harry felt a chance so he continued. "You didn't care for years, so why now?" He knew it was cruel but he wanted to know. "You better have a good reason." He continued angrily.

Lupin smiled sadly. "Now you sounded just like your mother when she caught James doing prank." He laughed softly but still hadn't answered, so Harry took another way. "Did my father know? About your condition? And did he care?"

Lupin looked at him and nodded. "Yes Harry, you father knew. And didn't care..." He took a deep breath and said: "I am a werewolf." He blurted finally.

To his suprise Harry laughed. Remus looked at him curiously. "What?" Asked Harry. What did you think? That I will run or something? I am sure Professor Dumbledore know about it and still hire you. Although he hired a man with Voldemort sticking out on the back of his head too." He said and Lupin paled, but Harry only laughed again.

Remus looked relieved. "The wards at Dursleys won't let through a dark creature Harry." Harry nodded. He was satisfied. He just wanted someone to care about him. Then he realized something what Hermione said in the Lockhart's lesson.

"You know that Lockhart claims that he hunted a werewolf in his wolf form for three days in a row? His books are really popular. I can see why people are afraid." Lupin looked thoughtfully and slightly angry. They stopped in front of Fat lady.

"Good night Harry...and thank you." Harry nodded with a smile and entered the common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Room of Requirement, 7th floor**

Harry and Hermione knocked on the door and came in. They found themselves in something that looked like partially destroyed classroom, but the walls weren't damaged. On the floor were shattered pieces of wood, rocks, metal, in short - chaos. "Welcome to your first special transfiguration lesson." Came a stern voice from behind them. They turned around quickly and she continued. "Professor Flitwick told you that these lessons are focused mainly on fighting." Professor McGonagall looked nothing like during their ordinary lesson. They shuddered.

"I will show you another fighting style. While Profesor Flitwick relies on his speed and agility I have entirely opposite style. Drew your wands please." She walked away from them, so there was around thirty feet gap between them. "Now I want you to cast stinging hexes at me. When I tell you to stop, you will stop, understand?" They nodded and she motioned them to start.

Harry and Hermione were just as confused as they were with Flitwick, but shrugged and started firing stinging hexes. The hexes flew straight at McGonagall, when suddenly two rocks came and the hexes hit them and were reflected away from her. Another hexes were intercepted by small birds which came seemingly from nowhere. Hexes, which weren't intercepted by either rocks or birds were stopped by pieces of wood which Professor McGonagall was lifting from the ground and banishing straight at them. After 15 minutes she told them to stop and they looked at her gaping. They didn't hit her once.

McGonagall gave them a rare smile. Truth to be told, she was enjoying it. Miss Granger was her favourite student and Mr. Potter was like a grandson for her. She liked Lily and James very much and their death was a huge blow for her. She was glad she could spend more time with their son. When he was a baby, she sometimes babysit him. Frankly, she didn't really enjoyed her transfiguration lessons. It was just too boring. She snapped quickly from her thoughts.

"As you could see, there are more ways to shield yourself from hexes and curses than basic protego shield. Rocks, birds, pieces of wood, metal, anything can do the work. Even that little conjured bird can intercept anything short of the unforgivable curses." She paused for a while. "First charm I will try to teach you is a summoning charm. Incantation is _accio__. _You have to visualize what object you want to summon." She shown them right wand movement and continued.

"It is easier, but slower, when you say the name of object you want to summon. For example," She flicked her wand and said: "_Accio stone__." _Small stone flew to her hand. They nodded. Twenty minutes they were trying to summon single objects with no success, when Hermione finally summoned a piece of wood. McGonagall beamed at her. "Excellent Miss Granger! I would give you points if this was regular lesson." She then looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter, don't worry. We will continue next time." Harry was visibly dissapointed with himself.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Potter. This spell is taught at the end of forth year, so it is no shame for you." He nodded but his mood didn't improve. McGonagal smiled at this new Harry, who actually wanted to learn something other than Quidditch tricks. "We have last few minutes. Next spell is easy. Incantation is _avis__. _It will conjure flock of birds." They both were successful with this charm and little birds were flying around them. "Excellent!" She told them. Next lesson you will learn a spell to make them attack, or at least fly towards your opponent. "Continue practicing the summoning charm." They nodded and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Great hall, dueling club**

Draco Malfoy called Harry to a duel, and while Harry didn't really want to fight him, he also didn't want to look weak, so he accepted. They were glaring at each other. Professor Dumbledore wasn't there this time, at least not visible and Lupin was on the other side. Malfoy started firing and Harry was only avoiding his weak attempts. He wanted first to know his strategy. Suddenly Malfoy casted _serpensortia__. _Six feet long snake erupted from his wand, flew through the air and fell right in front of Harry. Malfoy looked smug for a while, until the snake suddenly vanished and angry Professor Dumbledore appeared seemingly from nowhere.

"_Serpensortia_ is originally spell translated from parseltonque, but problem with this spell is that if you are not one, you don't really command the snake, and he can turn against you." He lectured them. "Because of that this spell is dangerous and considered nearly dark. And I don't remember Mr. Lupin teaching it, Mr. Malfoy." He said in a stern tone. "That will be twenty points from Slytherin. Next time you will be banned from dueling club." He finished and motioned them to continue.

This time Harry didn't hold himself back and quickly started casting disarming and stunning charms. Malfoy at first conjured a shield, but it quickly dissipated under the pressure of Harry's spells so he was forced to dodge. Harry quickly casted another two stunning spells which Malfoy dodged, but was hit by quick _silencio__. _Harry smirked and stopped firing for a moment. Malfoy was livid. He tried to cast something, but no sound came nor spell. Harry hit him with _expelliarmus._ Malfoy flew backwards, his wand safely in Harry's hand. All students with an exception of Slytherins applauded. Though some of them smirked for a second before they put back their usual indifferent face. Finally Malfoy got what he deserved.

Harry gave Malfoy's wand to Remus who winked at him. Harry grinned. Ron was throwing around his typical speech like "Blimey!" "Crikey!" and "Bloody hell!", while Hermione was smiling proudly at him.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry with satisfaction. "Old Harry" would not wait for Malfoy to get annoyed. He was clearly more balanced this time. Dumbledore realized that it weren't only Dursleys and horcrux responsible for his unstable power, but also his stress at school. Each year there was something that stressed him. First year the stone, second year there was that "Slytherin's heir" thing, third year dementors, forth year Triwizard, fifth year everybody though he was an attention seeking lunatic...He realized it was a wonder he didn't go dark or that his mind withstanded the pressure.

"Mr. Longbottom!" He called. He noticed that despite right wand movement and pronunciation, Neville could't get the spell work. Something was wrong.

"Y-yes, s-sir?" Neville stuttered frightened that Headmaster wanted to talk to him.

"Do not worry Mr. Longbottom, you did nothing wrong. Is that your wand?" He gestured at his wand.

"Uhm, yes sir, it belonged to my father.." Said Neville hesitantly. Dumbledore was raging inside.

"And were you at Ollivander's to check if it is suitable for you?" He asked calmly.

"N-no, sir." Neville was still frightened because Dumbledore was now frowning.

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. You need to know Neville, that if the wand isn't suitable for you, it won't work properly. I must apologize to you on behalf of the school. At least one teacher should have noticed your problem. Would you mind to come with me? We can take it straight to the Diagon Alley."

Neville looked terrified that Dumbledore was apologizing to him. There weren't many things he wasn't terrified after all. So he nodded and hoped he will be alright. During the trip to his office, Dumbledore was asking questions about his childhood and what Neville told him, enraged him even more. They took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then to the Ollivander's. After ten minutes, Neville was a proud owner of a new wand. Cherry and unicorn hair core, thirteen inches. Dumbledore was curious if his marks will improve. He will keep close eye on young Neville. And definitely will speak to Augusta and Algernon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Hermione continued with their lessons with Professor McGonagall and Flitwick. Flitwick taught them banishing charm (_depulso_), fire-making spell (_indendio__), _minor severing charm (although its power depends on intent) and reductor curse. At Flitwick lessons they were now constantly dueling against each other while Flitwick often interrupted them and pointed out their wrong movement or other errors.

Lessons with McGonagall were harder. They mastered _avis oppugno,_ which conjures flock of birds and sent them to attack the opponent, and she also taught them to combine summoning and banishing charm in battle. She sometimes dueled with them, and they occasionally hit her with some spell, but of course they didn't stand a chance. Minerva McGonagall wasn't some amateur. She was the best transfiguration mistress in the whole world and only Professor Dumbledore was better.

They were of course frustrated a little, but McGonagall and Flitwick both assured them that they could easily win against fifth-year students. That helped a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Christmas day**

Harry woke up because of Ron shouting. Last few weeks were pretty boring. Dueling club was too easy for him and Hermione and their lessons with McGonagall and Flitwick were paused three weeks now. They will continue after winter holidays. He didn't really know what to expect. He would not be sad if he didn't get anything at all. Last few months were the best of his life.

He bought Ron a book about Quidditch strategies and new keeper's gloves and Hermione a book about defensive charms and book that describes wizarding equivalents of muggle health service. He thought that Hermione would find it enlightening. He starter unwraping his presents. Ron gave him box of chocolate frogs and Hermione book abut transfiguration and a book called "Muggleborn guide," which he was later really grateful for.

His introduction to wizarding world came from Hagrid, and while Hagrid is a good bloke, he forgot to say him many useful and important 'details'. He also got a book from Dumbledore called "Protect your mind," which described something called occlumency with a note that he should learn the basics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office and humming some christmas melody. On the table was Tom Riddle's diary, his christmas present. He lifted the Sword of Gryffindor and cut it in half. The diary gave a short high shriek. "Merry Christmas, Tom." Dumbledore said satisfied. One down, one to go. He walked on the 7th floor and stopped in front of the wall, where the Room of Requirement was. 'I need a place to hide horcrux' he thought while pacing back and forth three times. The door appeared and he entered.

There was a room larger than the Great hall and there were mountains of furniture, trunks, piles of junk, old jewels, books, weapons, old brooms. Finding a single thing as small as Ravenclaw's Diadem would be pretty hard. Dumbledore sighed, but then an idea occured to him. "Dobby!" He called.

Dobby appeared with his usual pop. "What can Dobby do for master Whiskers?" He asked with his ears flapping. Dumbledore chuckled at the hyperactive elf.

"I need to find a silver diadem with zafirs and a raven on top of it." He said."It feels the same as the diary Dobby." He added.

"Yes master Whiskers!" Squeaked Dobby and vanished. He appeared again after twenty minutes and was levitating the diadem.

"Thank you Dobby." Dumbledore pulled one of basilisk's fangs and stabbed the diadem. Horrible shriek again and the horcrux was destroyed. Dumbledore left the Room of Requirement and walked to the Great hall. There were only a few students staying during the Christmas.

Dumbledore came to the Harry, who was sitting there with Ron, Fred and George. Their parents were visiting their eldest son Bill in Egypt. Of course, they didn't know that over the summer they will go there again. "Harry, my boy. Could I speak to you for a moment?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore added "Outside." He shrugged and followed him to the entrance hall. "Happy Christmas Harry. I just wanted you to ask about that incident with Mr. Malfoy at the dueling club, if you remember it."

Harry was nervous. "Ehm, what about it, sir?" Surely Dumbledore didn't mean...

"That snake Harry. Did you understand what he said?" He asked with a twinkle. He know what Harry was thinking now. 'Dumbledore always know everything!'

"Uhm, yes sir. She was enraged and wanted to kill everybody in the hall." He said sheepishly and Dumbledore chuckled again.

"Curious." He said. "I suspected as much, and I wanted to give you something." He pulled a small emerald green book from his pocket. "This is a book written by Salazar Slytherin, the only one I ever found. It is about some theories and spells casted in parseltonque. It is also useful only for parselmouths, because while I understand the theory, I can't speak parseltonque. I wanted to give it to you personally, because it will do no good if someone saw it. Parseltonque is considered a dark ability, so be careful with it. Don't say anybody, don't show it anybody with except maybe Miss Granger." He finished with a wink and Harry blushed. Yeah, he was starting to understand that Hermione is in fact a girl, but how did Dumbledore know?

"So, you don't think parseltonque is dark ability?" Harry asked even if it was obvious. Dumbledore chuckled. "No Harry..It is a gift. Now let's taste this little sausages which are waiting for us." Harry laughed and returned to his place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Note:**

I have found solution for Harry's scar! I hope it will be pleasant suprise for you. Now I just don't know what to do with Hufflepuff cup at Gringots. Any ideas?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry spent most of his time during winter holidays with Hermione. Ron was slowly separating himself, mostly because they were often too busy training with Flitwick and McGonagall, spending time in library studying or training on their own, practicing new spells. Harry shown Hermione the Slytherin's book from Dumbledore and she insisted he try some tricks from it. So they spent many hours in unused classroom, practicing parseltonque spells.

_Serpensortia_ in parseltonque has some advantages against 'normal' _serpensortia_ spell. Apparently parselmouth can manipulate the length and species of conjured snakes. Hermione was grateful since they found about it, because it was less dangerous – Harry could conjure snakes without venom, so even if one bite them, it wouldn't be dangerous. The book also recommended he should often speak to snakes so he would be used to parseltonque and will be able to speak it without snake present.

Harry also found out that he could conjure up to five snakes at once, but it was really draining if he wanted large snakes and not little ones. One spell, which intrigued them the most was _incarcerous._ This spell in parseltonque instead of ropes conjured large python, which binds the oponent and change the press as Harry wished. It can also bite the opponent in the eye. He knew it was a dark spell, but Hermione agreed with him that Dumbledore must have known about it and gave him the book regardless of the dark nature of the spells.

The rest of the book was focused on magical theory, how to feel and manipulate magic and so on. It was really complicated for a second year, so they left it for another time.

Harry was sitting in his bed. It was the last day of holiday and he was thinking about his year so far. This year was so much better than his first. Last year everything was new for him and he didn't really enjoy it as much as he wanted. This year it was much better. He was getting better in studies and he also made a new friends from other houses. Without Ron constantly with him speaking about evil snakes, bookworm Ravenclaws and useless Hufflepuff it was easier. Harry realized that in some ways, Ron was similar to Malfoy with his bigotry.

Hermione also changed. Her belief in authorities faded a little after two incompetent DADA teachers and she wasn't constantly forcing him to study harder, but that was also because Harry was studying with her all time instead of playing chess to boost Ron's ego.

Harry finished his daily occlumency training. He organized his thoughts and replayed all situations. He realized that occlumency was not only protecting his mind, but also improved his concentration, which helped especially with potions, where Snape was constantly trying to unnerve him with his snide remarks now, when he cannot take points or assign detentions without real proof. He sighed and went to sleep. Thinking about Snape wasn't what he wanted to do in his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hogwarts, Great hall**

Students came back to Hogwarts after winter holiday and immediately noticed that one teacher was missing. Before anyone can speculate what happened, Dumbledore stood up. "Silence, please." The noise stopped. "With deep sorrow I have to inform you that Professor Lockhart resigned this morning." He said clearly amused with Lockhart's left. "He wants to prepare for his new dangerous adventure." He glanced briefly but pointedly at Hermione and smiled. Then he continued. "Professor Lupin will now take his place. That also means that the dueling club will be canceled as Professor Lupin don't have enough time for both." This brought displeasured murmurs between students. Most of them were happy with Lockhart's resign, but not with canceling the dueling club. Professor Dumbledore held his hand which again silenced the Great hall. "Don't worry, the tournament will still be held after the final exams."

Harry and Hermione looked happy with his last statement. They will have more time without the dueling club and still can win the tournament. "Good job with Lockhart, Hermione. I am willing to bet that you are the reason for his leaving." Said Ron with his mouth full. "Preparing for new dangerous adventure?" Snorted Harry. "He meant buying a new wardrobe or something like that." They snickered and Ron mumbled something that sounded like _peksipiski pasternoumi_. It was clearly his new favourite "spell".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**History of Magic classroom**

Their first lesson of History of Magic was pleasant suprise. Professor Binns came as usual through the blackboard, but he didn't start about goblin rebelions. "Headmaster asked me to change the usual topic of this class. Instead of goblins, we will be talking about more recent events." Said the ghost and sounded dissappointed.

"I guess he really never noticed that nobody is awake during his lessons." Murmured Ron. It was the first time they didn't go to sleep immediately after they sat down.

"We will be talking about the last civil was here at Britain, which ended in 1981. There was a group of terrorists called the Death Eaters led by Tom Marvolo Riddle, later known as Lord Voldermort." Some students shuddered, winced, some paled and the others cringed, while only a few, who knew that Riddle wasn't a pureblood name realized what Binns had really said. "People are afraid to speak his name to this day, so he is called You-Know-Who or He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The fear itself is not only because he was one of the most powerful Dark Lord in the history, but also because of the _taboo curse_ supposedly placed on his name. This assumption was never really confirmed." Binns was speaking in his usual monotonous tone, but this time students weren't asleep.

Binns continued. "Tom Marvolo Riddle was born in 1926 to a muggle named Tom Riddle and a witch named Merope Gaunt, after she supposedly dosed him with love potion. The Gaunts were descendants of Salazar Slytherin, so he is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin through his mother. His mother died shortly after his birth and he placed in..."

"Wish the Slytherins were here now." Said Ron wistfuly. "I would like to see Malfoy's face when he heard that Voldemort is a half-blood." Added Harry with the same wistful tone as Ron, while Binns was explaining about the orphanage and that Tom Riddle attended the Hogwarts from 1938 to 1945.

"...Albus Dumbledore was the only one who Tom Riddle feared. Many attacks were stopped by him personally, because the Death Eaters didn't really try to duel Dumbledore and ran away after he appeared. In 1978, there was an attack on Hogsmeade village. A duel occurred between Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore, but after few minutes of fighting, the Dark Lord fled. After 1980, the attacks by Death Eaters continued, but without Voldemort himself. In 1981, he personally attacked Godric's Hollow..." Harry stopped listening. He didn't want to hear it. His parents died, yes, but he didn't really know them. The worst thing for him was that he was left with Dursleys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore left the Great hall and a satisfied smile appeared on his face. Slytherins were visibly shaken this week. He knew why – he asked Binns to teach about the last war and gave him information about Tom Riddle. Maybe this will save some Slytherins. Yes, Albus Dumbledore planned to kill Voldemort, but that itself won't change the Pureblood bigots. But this could. He knew what the Slytherins were thinking now. Slytherins don't think in the same lines as others. It was not simply about the fact that Voldemort is a half-blood. That will not really affect his ranks. But it was the fact, that two most powerful wizards of this century are half-bloods, that fact could change the prejudices in the wizarding world.

Dumbledore was on his way to the Room of Requirement. He wasn't looking forward for his training, but he had a plan and this was necessary. He stopped in front of the hidden entrance against the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. "I need a room to practice fiendfyre without danger," he thought while pacing back and forth three times. The door appeared. He took a deep breath and entered.

Ten minutes later he left the room, but he didn't cast a single spell. Instead he found very old, thick book about runes. He walked back to his office and started to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Unused classroom, third floor**

Harry and Hermione were once again dueling against each other. After ten minutes, Harry won, but it was a close thing. "Good work children!" Squeked Professor Flitwick. "It will be all for today. This really isn't the right day for fighting." Hermione looked quickly at Harry, but he didn't notice anything. They left the unused classroom and started walking to common room, when Flitwick called Harry back for a moment.

"Mr. Potter, the spell is _orchide__o__us__._" He said mysteriously and left confused Harry alone.

"What did he said?" Asked Hermione in front of the Fat Lady.

"Uhm..I don't really understand what he meant by that." Replied Harry, and they entered the common room. They found it empty and realized it was a lunch time, so they decided to change clothes and go to the Great hall. Harry changed his clothes and came back to the common room, where Hermione was already waiting for him. He drew his wand and said "orchideous", just to find out what Flitwick meant by that. To his suprise bouquet of flowers appeared. What was a bigger suprise, Hermione immediately took them and gave him a kiss on his cheek, after she nearly crushed his bones with her "Hermi-hug." Harry of course didn't have a clue what was it about, but he didn't complain. Girls were a little weird, but kisses and hugs were good. Only when they entered the Great hall, he found out it was Valentine's day, and silently thanked professor Flitwick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three students were walking on the grounds towards the wooden hut. It was Harry with Ron and Hermione. They were going to visit their friend, Hagrid. Lately he was often away from Hogwarts and they wanted to know what was going on. They knocked and after a while the door opened and Hagrid's big face appeared. "Oh it's you. Back Fang!" He said to his dog a then he let them in. He asked if they want some tea and they nodded. He drew his wand, waved and the water in the teapot started boiling. Another wave and a plate with his famous rock cakes was levitated in front of them.

They stopped talking a looked at him curiously. "Uhm, Hagrid? Since when you can use a wand freely?" Asked Harry.

Hagrid looked confused. "I didn' tell yeh?" They shook their heads that he didn't. "Perfessor Dumbledore talked to Madame Bones, great man, Dumbledore...an' she sent an auror with veritaserum to interrogate me.. it lasted only a minute and 'hey cleared me..Young Remus is teachin' me now.." He poured them the tea. His famous rock cakes they politely declined.

Harry was interested. "Why exactly were you expelled?"

Hagrid looked slightly uneasy. "Yeh know Harry..there was an incident..in my third year. A girl was killed..and they blamed Aragog.." He stopped and started sobbing. They tried to calm him down.

"Who is Aragog Hagrid?" They asked when he calmed down.

"He is an acromantula..my firs' friend..he escaped and I was expelled..I found 'im a place in the forest..but they took 'im away..they took 'em all.." He was sobbing again.

He later calmed down and told them the rest of story. "Tom Riddle?" gasped Harry? "Voldemort framed you?" Voldemort was really evil..thought Harry. He killed a girl and framed Hagrid when he was only fifteen years old.

Hagrid was suprised. "How do yeh know 'is real name?" He asked them curiously. Not many people knew.

"Binns told us. He started teaching about the war...Dumbledore told him to do it.." They quickly changed the topic after that. Hagrid then told them to sign for Care of Magical creatures next year. He didn't tell them why, though and they also hadn't learned why he was so often away.

"What's an acromantula?" Asked Ron when they left. Harry shook his head but Hermione as usual knew the answer. "It's a really big hairy spider. About fifteen feet large." She said in her teacher's tone. "But they are not native in Britain..and it's illegal to have one.."

Harry snorted. "Since when something like that stopped him?" Hermione laughed but Ron shuddered at the thought of fifteen feet large spider.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore was sitting in his office thinking about young Neville Longbottom. After he bought him a new wand, from a boy who barely managed to get acceptable in Defense, Tranfiguration and Charms become a boy who got an EE and O regularly. With his natural ability in Herbology and Snape's improved behavior, he was slowly becoming one of the best students in his year. To think that Neville as a fifth year in the old timeline fought the Death Eaters with unsuitable wand...that was surprising, even with their DA training. Dumbledore was looking forward for the dueling tournament. If the boy will show good skill he could maybe offer him the same training with Flitwick and McGonagall, after he take Harry and Hermione under his wing.

Harry improved significantly too. He was the second best in the year now, after Hermione Granger, of course. He also looked happy most of the time and made friends with people from other houses. The fact he wasn't accused of being the heir of Slytherin and attacking muggleborns surely helped a little. He was berating himself for his past decisions once again. 'Why didn't I just announce that Harry was interrogated and that he isn't the heir of Slytherin or something like that?' He thought.

He finally read the book from the Room of Requirement. It was complicated as hell, but he found what he needed. That was the easiest part of his plan, though. With the rest, he will need to wait for summer. He have a busy summer before him.

Dumbledore was really tired this week. He finished his plan to kill Voldemort, made a plan B, plan C and even a plan D. He didn't really want to take chances. Timeline can be changed already and Voldemort's plans too. He cursed that damned location of the ring. He needed some help with his plans or at least someone to tell him he is doing it right...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Great hall, second-year dueling tournament**

There weren't many people in the Great hall. After all, the tournament for fifth to seventh year was yesterday. But a few higher years and first years wanted to see the Boy-Who-Lived dueling.

After an hour, only four students remained in the tournament. Draco Malfoy, son of the Death Eater. Lucius surely taught him the basics of dueling. Neville Longbottom improved a great deal after he got a new wand and of course, Harry and Hermione who both got a special training. It really wasn't surprising. Next duels were between Neville and Harry while Hermione was against Malfoy. The tournament was limited to light spells, so Malfoy didn't really have a chance against Hermione, though he defeated his previous opponents with ease. Malfoy was good, yes, but Hermione was the brightest witch in her generation and with the training from McGonagall and Flitwick...

Malfoy was mainly using banishing and disarming charms. After a moment of dodging, Hermione conjured birds and sent them to attack him. Malfoy was distracted and Hermione hit him with disarming charm. He was knocked from his feet and his wand flew towards Hermione. He murmured some nasty words about Hermione under his breath, but nobody heard, mainly because there was loud clapping from people who didn't like Malfoy.

Harry already defeated Neville, who was quite tired after his previous duel with Theodore Nott, and was clapping furiously. The final duel was between him and Hermione. Of course, Dumbledore arranged it so that they won't meet before finals. They stood against each other and the duel started. Both agreed not to use all their abilities so they only fired disarming and stunning charms mostly. They were playing with each other for a while, when Harry due to the friendly nature of duel became distracted. He was suddenly thinking about the pride he felt when Hermione defeated Malfoy and that she looked really good with her hair flying all around her...and she hit him with banishing charm. He fled through the air and painfully landed on his back, his wand left his hand as she quickly summoned it.

Dumbledore was watching the duel with interest. The others in the hall couldn't know it, but Hermione with her wild hair looked like young Bellatrix Lestrange. He was thinking about what his sister told him. That she would follow Harry no matter what. She stayed with him even after Mr. Weasley left and she was supposedly in love with him. It was odd. If she was in love with Mr. Weasley, why she stayed with Harry all the time?

"The winner is Hermione Granger!" Announced Remus Lupin. He shook her hand and gave her the price – special wand care kit. Hermione was happy with winning the tournament, but she noticed that Harry was momentarily distracted and that was why she hit him. She was going to have a word or two with him about letting her won so easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry entered the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore left him a note to come before the leaving feast. The gargoyle let him in after he told him the password (treacle tart) and he found Dumbledore sitting behind his table smiling at him. "Ah, Harry, come, sit down." He said kindly. "Are you packed already?" Harry nodded hesitantly. "Then I must apologize to you, my boy. I should have told you sooner." Continued Dumbledore slowly. He should indeed told him sooner.

"I am not going back to the Burrow?" Asked Harry surprised and a little disappointed. He was looking forward to flying with Ron and the twins.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No Harry. You will stay here at Hogwarts. This summer the wards around Dursley's house are going to fall and if you stay at the Burrow, the ministry will be notified about it. Last year nobody knew you were there, so you were quite safe, but the wards surrounding the Burrow are not sufficient. It will not be safe for you to return now, when wrong people could find out." He finished with an apologetic smile.

Harry nodded. "I understand, sir. Frankly, everything is better than Dursleys." He said with a small smile, while Dumbledore frowned. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while. "So, what will I do while in here professor?" Asked Harry finally. He was really curious about it. He hoped he won't be the only person staying here. It would be terrifying.

"Don't worry about it my boy," Said Dumbledore reassuringly, "Professor Lupin is also staying here for the summer along with Professor McGonagall. I dare say your summer won't be boring."

"What about you sir? What are you going to do during the summer?" Blurted Harry without thinking. "I am sorry, I should't have asked..." He apologized quickly but Dumbledore only chuckled.

"It's all quite right Harry. If you are interested, meet me in three days..."

After Harry left, Dumbledore sighed. He didn't want Harry at the Burrow, but not for safety measures. He had thought for a long time about it. He knew the Weasleys will go to the Egypt, but he needed Harry to stay in Britain, and more importantly, away from Pettigrew, just in case. Also there was a small chance that the Weasleys could decide not to go to Egypt which could prevent Sirius from escape. It was really complicated.

He knew that in the old timeline, Sirius was in Little Whinging around Harry's birthday. But he was sure it was not his first destination. Announcement about the winner of the Daily Prophet's price was in the middle of July and Sirius escaped a few days after. If he escaped to find and kill Pettigrew, he surely went to the Burrow first. But the announcement came after the Weasleys left, so that was out of question. He then probably went to check on Harry.

He would need to find a solution for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry James Potter!" Harry stared at Hermione, who looked a little scary. They were alone in a corridor near to the Gryffindor tower. What was going on? "Don't look at me like that Harry! I know you let me win that tournament! Why did you do it?" She asked and looked angry even if she wasn't really. Harry winced. He should have known that she noticed his distraction.

"SO?!" Harry didn't know what to say. How could he explain that? He can't really tell her what he was thinking. So he only blushed and murmured something with hope that it will be enough for Hermione. She was getting dangerously close to him. She leaned to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He was flabbergasted. "Her-Hermione?" He stuttered, but she turned around and quickly ran away. Harry would later wonder how on earth a woman could change her mood so quickly, but much to his dissapointment, he, along with other males all over the world, never did figure out how the woman's mind works.

At the leaving feast they were awkward around each other. Neither of them knew what to do. Dumbledore gave his traditional speech and they were slowly walking through the entrance hall to the carriages. "Uhm, Hermione?" Harry started hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Replied Hermione while looking everywhere but at him.

"I am not going.." She stopped and looked at him with questioning gaze. "I am staying here for the summer. Dumbledore said I am not going back to the Dursleys. Ever." She hugged him tightly and after his promise that he would write to her often, she gave him another small kiss and blushing furiously she entered the carriage.

"Yeah..." said Harry to himself after the carriages left. "Life is good." He started walking to the Professor Lupin's office, widely smiling and humming quietly. He still couldn't believe how his life turned after his left from the Dursleys last summer. No abuse, no starving, no stress during school year, caused by three-headed dogs, baby dragons and Voldemorts trying to kill him. And there was also Hermione...he blushed again at the thought of her soft, warm lips pressed against his. He never felt anything like that before. It was amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry, Professor Lupin, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore were in the Chamber of Secrets. Except for Dumbledore, everyone was gaping at the sight of giant snake. When Dumbledore called them to the first-floor girls lavatory, more commonly known as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, they certainly didn't expect _this._

"Albus..is that?.." Asked McGonagall.

"Yes it's basilisk."

"And we are in.."

"The Chamber of Secrets, yes." Said Dumbledore smiling. "Lemon drop?"

Professor McGonagall muttered something that sounded like "old geezer" and "barmy", but Dumbledore didn't mind.

"What's the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry directed his question to Professor Lupin, because McGonagall was still muttering something, Hagrid was torn between sorrow and relief that this beatiful but dangerous creature was dead and Dumbledore was examining the Slytherin statue.

"Well," started Lupin, "I thought it was just a legend.." He said before he started explaning. "According to the legend, a few years after Hogwarts was founded, there was a disagreement between Slytherin and three other founders – Gryffindor, Huflepuff and Ravenclaw. It was about muggleborn students. Slytherin believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Harry was interested. Remus was talking in his lecture tone, which he liked a lot. He was the best teacher he had so far.

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic." Remus finished as Dumbledore returned.

"Well, the legend is surprisingly accurate." Said Dumbledore. "While that part about the heir isn't, obviously, but the part about the horror..." He suddenly looked deep in thought. "I can't think of other reason for basilisk being here than to kill..." Dumbledore was thinking about events in 'old' timeline. Why didn't he close the school? Why didn't he investigate further? He basically didn't do anything to stop it. He was really ashamed of himself. It was a pure luck nobody died.

They spent down there another hour. Hagrid was tasked with rendering the beast. He was beaming with pride that Dumbledore entrusted him with this, because the carcass was worth a fortune. It was definitely better job for Hagrid than introducing Harry to the wizarding world. After they emerged back, Dumbledore warded the bathroom, so nobody but him and Hagrid could step through the door. He then left the sink opened. Dumbledore also warned them not to speak about it. Who knows how could Voldemort react.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE _

_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw..._

_A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."_

_The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend._

Dumbledore was looking at the image in the newspaper. It was time for Sirius's escape. Dumbledore called his phoenix and vanished from his office. He appeared near the Priver Drive, number four. He drew his wand and started waving it in a complicated pattern, while he was walking around the house. After a few minutes he erected a temporary ward covering large area around the house. If some wizard cross the ward, he will be notified immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore left the Minister's office in very bad mood. Cornelius refused to listen about the danger of placing the Dementors near the school. Again. This time he refused it before he could even tell him the reasons. Apparently Lucius Malfoy started influencing Fudge sooner. Dumbledore of course didn't have a leverage on him anymore, the diary was destroyed.

It would also be harder to get a trial for Sirius, but Dumbledore didn't really plan a trial for Sirius, at least not now, when he needed Pettigrew to find and ressurect Voldemort, and without Pettigrew, it would be really hard to arrange one. He wasn't happy that Sirius will be once again locked in that horrible place, but this time he will have better time there.

Dumbledore emerged from the floo in his office and sighed. Dementors at Hogwarts again. He was about to call Remus and tell him to teach young Harry the Patronus charm, when a small, silver instrument in his pocket started to vibrate. Someone has crossed the ward. He quickly called Fawkes and flashed in front of the Hogwarts gate. He didn't want to risk flashing right to the Priver Drive, because Sirius could panic and dissapear.

He disillusioned himself and silently apparated. He apparated in front of the door at number four, Privet Drive. Sirius was nowhere to see. Dumbledore quickly cast another charms around himself. Sirius could be in his animagus form and therefore could smell, see and hear better than average human. After a few minutes of walking around the street, he noticed very big gleaming eyes in the bush. He stopped and waited as the dog came out of the bush and was getting closer to him. When he was sure he can't miss, he fired stunning spell at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius was about to change to his human form when a red beam of light hit him and everything went black. When he opened his eyes, he was not at the Privet Drive anymore. It was over, he knew it. They caught him and he will be going back to Azkaban, probably without his soul. He failed again. He was bounded by ropes sitting in a chair and across to him was sitting...

"Professor Dumbledore!" He shouted desperately. "You've got to listen to me, please...You don't understand...You will regret it if you don't...please..listen to me, I am innocent.." Sirius was panicking.

Dumbledore didn't like the state Sirius was in, but he couldn't just say "yeah, I believe you" and let him be. He stood up and pulled a small vial of veritaserum from his pocket. With Severus gone for summer, he 'borrowed' it from his storage. He knew that Sirius's story was quite long and he didn't have patience at all in the last few months. With information about future, all he could do was to wait for some things to happen and do nothing before. It was driving him mad.

"Very well." He said. "If you agree to use veritaserum, I will hear you out."

Sirius couldn't believe his luck. With veritaserum there will be no doubts about his innocence. He nearly grinned and quickly agreed.

Dumbledore put the required three drops on his tonque and after a while his eyes became unfocused.

"What's your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Did you betray James and Lily Potter?"

"No."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles?"

"No."

"Why did you escape from Azkaban?"

"To kill Peter Pettigrew and protect my godson."

"Where is Peter Pettigrew?"

"In Egypt with the Weasleys. He is a rat animagus."

Dumbledore was satisfied and gave him the antidote. "I am truly sorry Sirius, I should have arranged the trial long time ago." He said grimly, but Sirius wasn't really listening.

"We have to kill the rat!" He growled.

"Sirius!" Dumbledore said sharply. "You once tried to kill him and look how you ended! I will take care of Peter, when the Weasleys come back and you will do nothing! If the ministry catch you, you will be given a dementor kiss on the spot. Fudge is taking bribes from Lucius Malfoy and you can't really expect a trial. And then there is your godson, or did you forget about him already?" Dumbledore knew it was unfair, but he needed Sirius at Grimmauld Place and not running around the country chasing the rat. Sirius stopped growling.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Harry. He is here at Hogwarts." Mentioning Harry was good idea, because Sirius calmed down and forgot about Pettigrew.

"Can I see him? How old is he? Does he like quidditch?...Why is he here anyway?" He asked finally.

"Calm down my boy. You can see him but not now. You are dirty, skinny, haunted man. You should take care of yourself first.

Now, you may not know, but you are the Lord Black, you were never formally disinherited. You inherited a house in London if I am not mistaken."

"Grimmauld Place?" Growled Sirius again. "I don't want to see that place again."

"I understand you have some bad memories from your childhood, but you need a place to stay. And Harry will need a home. I took him from the Dursleys after I found out about how they treated him..."

"He was with Petunia?! What were you thinking when you placed him there?!"

Dumbledore sighed. This will be a long night.

After an hour of shouting and growling, Sirius finally calmed down with help from lemon drops. He agreed to go to Grimmauld Place and make it suitable for Harry. Dumbledore provided him with a portkey and told him to expect a visit in a few days. He also warned him not to throw out valuable things like jewellery and other potentially valuable things and heirlooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore was looking at the Slytherin locket inside the glass case. He was at the Grimmauld Place, in the drawing room. A house-elf, Kreacher, placed it here after he couldn't destroy it. Dumbledore took the horcrux and immediately felt sinister feeling from the locket.

He came back to the kitchen, where Sirius was sitting behing the table, waiting for him. He asked him about the locket. Sirius didn't know anything about it.

"Could you call your house-elf?" Dumbledore asked him. "He could know something." Sirius doubted that his disgusting elf knew something but called him nevertheless.

Kreacher appeared and immediately scowled at them. "You called Kreacher?" The elf asked and continued in whisper. "Useless spawn and mudblood lover..."

"Shut up!" Shouted Sirius at him.

Dumbledore pulled out the locket and Kreacher abruptly stopped his insulting speech. "Do you know something about it Kreacher?" Kreacher paled and seemed to fight an internal battle.

"Master Regulus's locket." He croaked. "Kreacher did wrong, Kreacher failed his orders!" He screeched the last words.

"Tell me everything." Half commanded Dumbledore. He wanted Sirius to hear it from the elf, that Regulus turned against the Dark Lord. Kreacher started to talk.

"When Master Regulus was sixteen years old, Master joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so proud, so happy to serve... And one day, a year after he joined, Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher. And Master Regulus said...he said...The old elf looked scared, as if he was experiencing it again. ...he said that the Dark Lord required an elf."

"Voldemort needed an elf?" Asked Sirius surprised.

"And Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher." Continued the elf. "It was an honor, said Master Regulus, an honor for him and for Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do...and then to come home." Kreacher was now sobbing. Kreacher continued with his tale, but only with Sirius listening.

Dumbledore stopped listening the Kreacher's tale and shuddered. He could see the cavern with black lake without Kreacher's description...the boat and a basin full of green potion...and water full of Inferi.. He saw Ariana and how he killer her, how his brother blamed him...he heard his parents blaming him for what he had done...They said they will never forgive him...

Meanwhile Kreacher was at the end of his tale. Tears flowed down his cheeks. "Nothing Kreacher did made any mark upon it," moaned the elf. "Kreacher tried everything, everything he knew, but nothing, nothing would work...So many powerful spells upon the casing, Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open..."

"Dumbledore! Are you allright?" Asked Sirius with a concerned look on his face. Dumbledore looked bad. He was shuddering and he was pale like ghost. Of course, Sirius wasn't in very good shape too. His brother turned against Voldemort. He wasn't just a coward.

Dumbledore forced himself from his thoughts.

"I am fine, don't worry. We should destroy it now." He was sure he could destroy the locket without opening it. Opening the locket was probably the same as writing in the diary – it could possess the unlucky person who did it. He definitely didn't want to open it.

"What is it?" Asked Sirius. He took the locket and felt the same sinister feeling from the locket as Albus. It was some dark magic, he knew it.

"It's one of the darkest arts in existence." Dumbledore said simply. He will tell Sirius about horcruxes, because he needed help with a horcrux behind Harry's scar. But not brought the Sword of Gryffindor with him and placed locket on the table. He stood up and gave the Sword to Sirius.

Sirius took it carefully. He looked at Kreacher who was looking at him hpefully. Sirius now knew that Kreacher suffered because of this locket. Kreacher didn't like him since he was sorted to Gryffindor, but when he came here few days ago, Kreacher seemed to hate him more than before. It was because he failed to fulfil his master's wish. His magic was punishing him for his failure and drived him crazy.

He lifted the Sword of Gryffindor and stabbed the locket.

Three down, four to go. Dumbledore hoped that Sirius as Lord Black can access Bellatrix's vault. He looked at Sirius, who was panting heavily.

"All right?" He asked him and Sirius nodded. He then left the kitchen and returned with a bottle of firewiskey. Dumbledore chuckled and took the glass Sirius offered him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was in the Defence classroom with Professor Lupin.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore asked me to teach you a patronus charm. With the recent escape of Sirius Black..." Painful emotion flashed through his face for a while. "Minister Fudge decided to place Dementors here, and Dumbledore wants you to be prepared."

"What's a Dementor?" Harry asked.

"It's a Dark creature.." Said Lupin with a slight shudder. "Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them. Get too near a Dementor, and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you..."

Now Harry shuddered too.

"They are the guards of Azkaban, wizarding prison. They can consume a person's soul leaving their victims in a permanent vegetative state. It's like a muggle death sentence." Lupin finished.

"Well," started Harry. "That sounds horrible." He said.

"It is." Whispered Lupin.

"Azkaban must be terrible," Harry muttered. Lupin nodded grimly.

"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks. But enough of this." He said suddenly. The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Harry — well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level."

"How does it work?" asked Harry. He was fairly sure he could do it.

"Well, when it works correctly, It conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of anti-Dementor — a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor."

"What does a Patronus look like?" said Harry curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."

"And how do you conjure it?"

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."

Well, Harry didn't really have a problem with happy memory. There was a certain bushy-haired witch...

"The incantation is.." Lupin cleared his throat. "_Expecto patronum_!"

"_Expecto patronum_," Harry repeated under his breath and thought about the kiss with Hermione. Silvery mist erupted from the tip of his wand. He grinned, satisfied.

"Very good Harry, very good indeed!" Said Lupin with a smile. "Of course, we can't practice it with a real dementor, or even a boggart...hmm"

"What is a boggart?" Asked Harry curiously.

"Well that's another creature..It takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. But we don't know if your worst fear is Dementor. You will be learning about boggart this year Harry. Although I don't know if I should let you face it in the class." He said thoughtfuly.

"Why not?" Asked Harry.

"Well, I don't know your biggest fear, but imagine the reaction of your classmates, when they see Voldemort." Harry actually looked thoughful and Lupin immediately thought of James. He would consider it a good prank. He changed to topic back at the Patronus charm.

"So basically, you should practice this spell until you can produce a corporeal patronus. But don't be disappointed if you can't do it Harry." He said. "Many of grown wizards and witches can't produce one, so it's no shame."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stared at the black door with a silver knocker. There was no keyhole or letterbox. Dumbledore apparated them here. He said that his godfather wanted to see him. Harry was intrigued. He had a godfather? And where was he for thirteen years?

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Harry heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open. Harry stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. He could smell damp, dust, and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. He heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls.

Dumbledore led Harry to the kitchen, where a man was sitting with his legs on the table, reading newspaper. He seemed familiar. Harry recognized him from his photo album. He was at his parent's wedding, but he didn't know his name. There was something about his eyes...he gasped when he realized where he had seen that haunted eyes. It was Sirius Black.

"H-harry?"


End file.
